


Con cualquier otro nombre

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the fluffs, Background Mystrade, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Developing parentlock, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, John Watson Returns to Baker Street, John and Rosie move back to Baker Street, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Rosie is a real character- not a plot device baby, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock is a good friend, Toddler Rosie Watson, Traducción, Virgin Sherlock, slight angst, slight whump, smutty fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Después de reconstruir 221B, John y Rosie vuelven con Sherlock. Sherlock intenta hacer la vida de padre soltero de John más fácil.Un amor compartido por la hija de John poco a poco lleva a ambos a confesar finalmente los secretos que han mantenido durante demasiado tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710366) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf). 



Sherlock la oye en el momento en que se despierta.

Ha estado acostumbrándose a los diferentes sonidos que hacía por el intercomunicador en el salón. Como el gimoteo congestionado justo ahora; tiene 1 minuto y 42 segundos hasta que se convierta en un completo berrinche. Mira al reloj. Apenas las 6 de la mañana. Habían estado despiertos hasta tarde antes de que terminar los últimos retoques en la cocina. Semanas de reconstrucción del piso finalmente han acabado, y aparte de estar un 100% más limpio, nadie sabría que había explotado.

John y Rosie habían estado quedándose más veces de las normales debido a las horas tardías y al cansancio, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando, hace dos semanas, finalmente le había preguntado si podía volver. Había estado tan inseguro. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que Sherlock no le quisiera de vuelta o no recibiera bien el bagaje extra de tener una casi niña pequeña en el ya de por sí pequeño piso.

Como si le fuera a decir no a John…o a la pequeña rubita de ojos azules y pelo rizado que no podía negar se había abierto camino en su vida y también en su corazón.

Una pequeña, preciosa y maravillosamente enigmática pieza de John. Cómo no podía quererla tanto como quiere a…

Detiene ese pensamiento abruptamente, lo aparta. **Esas** son cosas que se quedan debajo de la superficie. Cosas que no son tan buenas.

Los tiene de vuelta en su vida. El piso se siente como un hogar otra vez. Se atrevería a decir que parecen como un tipo de pequeña extraña familia. Eso tendrá que ser suficiente. No va a arruinar eso con sus **sentimientos**. Especialmente unos que sabe que no serían correspondidos.

Otro gimoteo suave a través del monitor. Y John roncando. Camina subiendo las escaleras, con cuidado evitando el que chirría y lentamente echa un vistazo a la habitación de John.

Hace esto muchas veces. Más de las que John sabe, John cree que ella duerme la noche de un tirón. Pero realmente, partiendo de que él no duerme mucho de todas formas, sube para coger a la llorosa niña antes de que su suave llanto pueda ser lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a su padre.

Se ha convertido en un experto en cambiar pañales rápidamente y hacer biberones en medio de la noche. Después la vuelve a acostar, dejando que su amigo tenga el descanso que sabe que necesita después de todo lo que ha pasado en los meses recientes. Haciendo lo que puede para que John no tenga que hacer esto solo.

Realmente no le importa. Nunca antes habiendo tocado un bebé por elección, se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutando mucho los tranquilos momentos por la noche. Sus suaves suspiros y adormilado peso mientras ella se duerme, cálida, contra él, normalmente con una rolliza mano rodeando uno de sus dedos. Algo que nunca podía haber imaginado ser algo más que aburrido, es sorprendentemente relajante e incluso un poco adorable.

Los gimoteos de Rosie se convierten en una risita y un dedo regordete señalando cuando asoma la cabeza por la puerta y da un paso grande hasta su cuna portátil. Con un dedo sobre sus labios y suaves ruidos para silenciarla, la saca y baja las escaleras con ella y su bolso, echando una rápida y anhelante mirada a su compañero de piso mientras duerme.

* * *

 

John se despierta por el sonido de risas. Risas de bebé. La risa en la que se pierde el aliento que solo parecen poder hacer los niños muy pequeños.

Sonríe en su estado medio despierto y mira al reloj. Las 9:05 de la mañana. Ha dormido hasta tarde. Rosie nunca esta callada tanto tiempo. Se da la vuelta para ver de lo que se está riendo pero se da cuenta de que el sonido viene de lejos. No está en la habitación. Su cuna está vacía y la risa viene de abajo.

Poniéndose rápidamente una camiseta, se dirige hacia la risa con hipo que viene de la cocina.

Rosie está en su trona. Sobre la bandeja plátano cortado y cereales pero no está concentrada en la comida para nada.

Ojos brillantes y abiertos, mantiene el aliento hasta que… aparece **la calavera** al lado de su silla y se disuelve de nuevo en risa histérica. La calavera desaparece durante un segundo y otra vez mantiene el aliento antes de que vuelva a aparecer al otro lado con más aplausos e incluso más gritos. Capta el sonido de una risa más profunda también y mira debajo de la silla. Sherlock Holmes. El único detective asesor del mundo. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de la mesa jugando con su hija de un año. No solo jugando, si no **riéndose** con ella. Jugando a un juego que solo les pertenece a los dos.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, se apoya contra la pared para observar esta absurdidad adorable que es su vida durante unos minutos antes de que su hija gire la cabeza y finalmente le vea.

-¡PÁ!

Señala a John, disolviéndose otra vez en risitas. Intentando respirar alrededor del hipo producido por la risa.

Un oscuro desorden de rizos se asoma desde debajo de la mesa de la cocina y Sherlock le da una sonrisa genuina y un  – ¡Buenos días John!

Como si no hubiese nada fuera de lugar porque estuviese sentado en el frío linóleo jugando a cucú tras con una calavera como marioneta.


	2. Chapter 2

John parpadea en la oscuridad, forzando la vista para ver el reloj. Las 2:37 de la mañana.

Decidiendo levantarse a por agua, echa un vistazo para ver a su hija durmiendo y el pánico le golpea el pecho. La cuna está vacía. El miedo le golpea y está a punto de gritarle a Sherlock cuando cae en la cuenta de que la luz está encendida en el piso de abajo y una suave música está sonando.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente pero en silencio. Sin estar exactamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando, el miedo desapareciendo poco a poco con la realización más que probable de que su hija esté con Sherlock y no secuestrada. Entra al salón, solo una lámpara encendida y la radio con música relajante de violín.

Sin ruidos. Sin movimientos. Dónde…OH.

El sofá, Sherlock inclinado hacía la esquina pero estirado, una pierna sobre el sofá y la otra no. Sobre su pecho, despatarrada de cualquier forma, está Rosamund roncando. Babeando un poco y con una mano cerrada en el cuello de la bata de Sherlock. Uno de sus largos brazos sujetándola con seguridad, incluso mientras duerme.

Un biberón medio vacío sobre el suelo. Un pañal sucio doblado a un lado.

El corazón de John, que se había finalmente calmado de su pánico original por un bebé perdido, ahora amenaza con subírsele hasta la garganta y ahogarle con emoción.

El walkie que normalmente estaba sobre la repisa está al lado del sofá, haciéndole creer a John que había estado escuchando durante la noche. Se había levantado a por ella. La había cambiado. Alimentado. Y aparentemente ponerla de nuevo a dormir. Resultando en esta imagen de domesticidad paternal actualmente residiendo en el sofá.

Ese antiguo sentimiento de afecto le inunda. El que había empaquetado y escondido, había cerrado la puerta e ignorado, se está abriendo camino con la visión de su mejor amigo cuidando de su hija como si fuera suya. Normalmente apartaría esos sentimientos. ¿Cuál era su uso? ¿Amar a alguien que no podía corresponder ese sentimiento? Debería ser feliz donde estaba. De vuelta a donde se sentía en casa. En esta nueva apariencia de normalidad. Una en la que, aparentemente, su no tan sociópata compañero de piso también se levanta a dar biberones en medio de la noche y cambiar pañales para que John pueda dormir. Coge la manta de su propio sillón y silenciosamente camina hacia el durmiente par, poniéndola sobre ellos para taparlos.

La cara de Sherlock se suaviza y Rosie suspira. Ninguno de ellos se mueve.

John apaga la luz y coge la almohada de la Union Jack, otra almohada y se encoge en su propio sillón, observando como los dos duermen plácidamente al otro lado de la habitación. Dejando que esos sentimientos escondidos tengan un poco de libertad antes de apartarlos de nuevo y quedarse dormido también.

* * *

 

Sherlock abre sus ojos, bueno, más específicamente, unos diminutos dedos le abren uno acompañado por un pequeño grito de felicidad de un bebé. Le retira su mano suavemente y le agita sus pequeños rizos aplastados de dormir.

Luego cae en la cuenta.

¡Maldita sea! Se quedó dormido. En el piso de abajo. Con la hija de John. ¡Maldita sea!

Empieza a coger a Rosie con la esperanza de ponerla de nuevo en su cuna antes de que John se dé cuenta. Entonces se percata de la manta que está sobre ellos. Eso no había estado ahí antes.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo ve, todavía dormido encogido en su sillón. De cara a ellos.

Su cerebro va a toda máquina.

_Vale. Así que lo sabe. Lo sabe Y se quedó aquí con nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me despertó y cogió al bebé? ¿ Por qué no se enfrentó conmigo sobre por qué la he movido sin permiso?_

Odiaba admitir que estaba un poco asustado. Había hecho todo esto por John, sí, pero nunca había tenido la intención de que lo descubriera. Y aun así lo había hecho. Ahora tendrá que haber explicaciones y hablar sobre cosas, algo que no se les da muy bien.

Levantándose despacio para no despertar a John más pronto de lo necesario, lleva a Rosie a la cocina para empezar a hacer algo de té.

Da un respingo cuando una diminuta y chillona voz grita – ¡Pá!- sobre su hombro cuando localiza a su padre.

John abre sus ojos y sonríe. Se estira y se levanta, moviéndose hacia ellos.

-Vaya ¡Buenos días a ti también!- dice inclinándose hacia delante para darle un beso sobre su mejilla regordeta, su mano cayendo para apoyarse sobre el brazo obviamente nervioso de su amigo. Dándole un pequeño toque que dura un poco más de lo necesario, le da una sonrisa afectuosa y solo añade, –Gracias Sherlock. ¿Té?- mientras pasa a su lado en la cocina.  


	3. Chapter 3

Ha sido un día largo. Un caso largo con montones de carreras. Sherlock saben que ambos están cansados pero demasiado excitados para irse a la cama.

Tiene un fuego decente encendido cuando John vuelve del piso de la señora Hudson y de acostar a Rosie. Mientras espera, encuentra el whiskey y va a por dos vasos. No puede acordarse de la última vez que se sentaron y bebieron. Probablemente desde la despedida de soltero de John.

En vez de en su silla, cuando John vuelve se sienta en el suelo en frente de la chimenea y se estira.

Sherlock le pasa un vaso y sus dedos se rozan ligeramente por el intercambio, enviando un pequeño escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que espera sinceramente que el otro hombre no note.

-Gracias-, responde John, sonriéndole a medias. –Buena noche para beber algo.

Sherlock asiente y desvía su atención hacia el fuego.

Se sientan en silencio durante un poco, solamente bebiendo.

En su mente tiene tantas cosas que podía decir para llenar el silencio, pero aun así teme que si abre su boca, demasiado de este nuevo lado vulnerable suyo se mostrará. Apenas han estado solos como ahora, sin Rosie o un caso para distraerles.

Esta cercanía parece casi peligrosa mientras sus pensamientos luchan para traicionarle. Es un silencio cordial, pero tenso, con algo burbujeando justo debajo de la superficie que necesita permanecer contenido.

Al final no necesita ser el que rompa el silencio.

* * *

 

John mira fijamente a su vaso durante un rato. Ha estado esperando por un momento como este para abordar el tema, la situación que sabe que necesita rectificar.

Alza la mirada hacia Sherlock en su sillón y fija sus ojos en los suyos. John toca el suelo a su lado y lo intenta.

-Eh…hmm… ¿Me acompañas?

Su amigo alza una ceja inquisitivamente pero asiente y se desliza sobre la alfombra a pocos centímetros al lado de John, de cara a él.

John coge aire y mira hacia abajo a sus manos.

_Ya que estamos, a ponerse a ello_. Piensa, poniendo su bebida a un lado.

-Lo siento, Sherlock.- murmura hacia su regazo.

-¿John?- es la respuesta confusa.

-Por lo que hice…después de Mary. La nota. La distancia…por la mayoría-, traga saliva alrededor de la enferma sensación en su garganta. –La morgue…atacarte. Hacerte daño. Lo que te hice fue terrible.

Una mano se extiende y se apoya tentativamente sobre su rodilla.

Pasa un momento antes de que una voz profunda, llena de más empatía de la que sabía que podía ofrecer, responde despacio. –John. ¿Realmente crees que me importa tan poco nuestra amistad que no podría perdonarte por ser humano?

Y John sintió el escozor detrás de sus ojos. Puso su mano sobre la de su compañero de piso.

-No merezco el perdón, Sherlock, pero gracias.

-Te equivocas John-, responde Sherlock, luego añade en un tono más suave. –Creo, que a veces, todos merecemos un poco más de perdón del que creemos.

La mano sobre su rodilla le da un rápido apretón, se retira y John extraña inmediatamente la calidez. Poniendo el recuerdo en la caja de cosas en su mente que necesitan permanecer escondidas.

Mientras se sientan en la quietud del piso mayormente oscurecido es Sherlock el que esta vez rompe el silencio.

Empieza a hablar. Sobre el pasado y sobre casos. Sobre abejas. Sobre eventos más recientes. Sobre sus planes de visitar a Eurus. Pasan las próximas horas en una conversación inducida por el alcohol. Una conversación real y abierta. Seria y tonta. Hasta que las palabras se agotan y ambos bostezan debido al cansancio y la borrachera.

John se levanta del suelo de forma vacilante, estirando una mano para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Mientras empieza a dirigirse hacia los escalones se para y se gira hacia el otro hombre, tocando su hombro para captar su atención.

-Sh’lock, ¿por qué nunca hacemos esto?- hace un gesto con la mano entre ellos y alrededor del salón.

La respuesta es confusa y hablada sin entenderse. – ¿Q-qué? ¿Beber?- seguida por una risa profunda y borracha.

-¡Porque somos personas que se emborrachan fácilmente, John! Ninguno de nos…- para de reírse cuando ve la mirada seria en la cara de su amigo.

John le da una sonrisa que no ha usado en mucho tiempo.

-Hablar. Nosotros…nunca… **hablamos** así. Tá bien. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo-, responde, intentando valientemente asegurarse de que su voz permanece ligera y libre de emociones que apenas puede controlar en la neblina de la borrachera.

Los ojos de su amigo se suavizan y le devuelve la sonrisa cuando responde. –No me opongo a esa idea John.

Para su sorpresa, John se encuentra a sí mismo tirando de su amigo para darle un medio abrazo sin pensarlo.

-Gracias otra vez, por dejarnos volver aquí, a **casa** -, dice antes de soltarlo rápidamente y dirigirse tambaleándose hacia su habitación.

Se pierde la ligera, temblorosa y profunda voz detrás de él susurrar.

-No era una cuando tú no estabas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sherlock ¡estarás **bien**!- John pasa su mano por su pelo exasperado por el histrionismo de su amigo.

El detective está paseando como un animal enjaulado, pisando sobre muebles y caminando por el suelo con una agitación nerviosa que tiene a John seriamente preocupado de que pudiera dejar una marca en la alfombra.

-¡Hay multitud de variables y resultados desagradables, John! ¡Demasiados para incluso predecirlos! No sé por qué simplemente no puedes…

-No hay **nadie** , Sherlock. Solo tú. ¿Por favor? Te necesito. Necesito que **hagas** esto por mí.

John sabe que está empujándolo agresivamente hasta territorio incómodo pero realmente está desesperado.

-Sabes todo lo que necesitas. Puedes decirme si algo está mal. Tú. Estarás. Bien. ¿Quién sabe? Puede incluso que lo **disfrutes**.

John le está exigiendo mucho pero por el momento solo necesita que diga sí.

Sherlock se detiene en la ventana y suelta un suspiro frustrado.

-Vale, John. Lo haré. Solo que… ¿y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si cometo un error?

El pobre hombre parece aterrado de verdad y John no puede evitar encontrarlo adorable.

-Es hacer de canguro, Sherlock. No es difícil. Además, eres genial con ella y te adora. No puedo imaginarme a ella estando más segura con nadie más que contigo, y con Molly y la señora Hudson estando ocupadas, de verdad que no tengo otra opción en este momento. Faltan tres médicos en Urgencias y están saturados. Solo es medio turno. De 3 a 11. Solo ocho horas ¡Puedes con esto!

Sherlock asiente y John le pasa a Rosie.

-Escríbeme o llama al hospital si me necesitas. De verdad, esto no es algo **tan** serio. Nada que no hayas hecho cuando yo estoy aquí.

Viendo la inseguridad todavía en la cara de su amigo, apoya una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

-Juega con ella. Cámbiala. Dale de comer. Lee algunos libros. Ve una película. Acuéstala. Es simple. Te prometo que estarás bien. Ella estará bien ¡Deja de pensar de más!

Mira su reloj.

-De verdad que me tengo que ir. En serio, Sherlock ¡confío en ti! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Coge su abrigo, baja deprisa las escaleras y sale del piso antes de que su compañero pueda discutir.

* * *

 

Sherlock mira fuera de la ventana como John cruza la calle, luego a la casi niña pequeña moviéndose en sus brazos.

Aunque halagado por la confianza que John tiene en él, de verdad que está aterrorizado. Ocho horas estando solo a cargo de la seguridad y felicidad de la cosa **más** importante en la vida de John, sin mencionar que esa cosa es una persona pequeña que vive y respira. Es inquietante.

Rosie le tira del pelo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Sonríe a esos ojos azules oscuros con un toque de dorado, tan parecidos a los de John.

-Bien, pequeña abeja ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Rosie le ofrece una cara seria antes de romperse en una gran sonrisa mientras le saca la lengua y le hace pedorretas en su cara.

Sherlock se ríe fuertemente, limpiándose la cara con la manga. – **Tú** , querida mía, eres **definitivamente** una Watson.

Ella suelta una risita a modo de respuesta, después señala a sus juguetes repitiendo –‘so, ‘so, ‘so- mientras se mueve para que la baje.

La pone sobre la alfombra, sentándose con ella, y empieza a construir una torre de bloques, una que tira abajo a mitad de hacer una docena de veces.


	5. Chapter 5

John llega a casa un poco tarde, cerrando la puerta tan suavemente como era posible antes de subir los escalones hasta el piso a oscuras. Solo el suave brillo de la tele ilumina la habitación, algún documental sobre pingüinos.

Mira hacia el sofá donde su compañero de piso está envuelto en una manta con una Rosie durmiendo acurrucada contra él. Ojos cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en sus escasos rizos de bebé.

La imagen es totalmente preciosa.

No queriendo sobresaltar a su amigo ni despertar a su hija, se mueve despacio y se desliza en el sofá, deslizándose hasta estar muslo contra muslo con Sherlock.

El detective sube la cabeza y sonría cuando John estira la mano para acariciar una de las diminutas manos de su hija después baja la mirada hasta el infante durmiendo sobre su pecho.

-¿John?- sale el suspiro bajo y considerado.

Mira hacia arriba a su amigo quien tiene la expresión menos Sherlock en su cara mientras mira fijamente a la niña durmiendo. Cariño mezclado con confusión y un poco de… ¿tristeza?

-¿Por qué **duele** sentir tanto por alguien?- la pregunta es densa con emoción. –Yo…yo no tengo experiencia. No entiendo…- sacude la cabeza, suspira y empieza de nuevo. –No es mía. Ella y yo no compartimos un vínculo biológico. No es parte de mí. ¿Por qué…porque la **quiero** , John…tanto que duele?- sube la cabeza y sus ojos buscan respuestas en la cara de su amigo.

Mira a Sherlock fijamente, el sociópata autoproclamado, el hombre que ha pasado años diciendo que no es una ventaja el que alguien te importe, el que ahora está sosteniendo contra el pecho a su hija y admitiendo un tipo de amor parental. Casi le rompe. En los pocos años desde que se conocen el hombre había llegado tan lejos, pero la situación con su hermana parece haber derribado los muros que le habían impedido darse cuenta de su capacidad para expresar emociones.

John sacude el cabeza, inseguro de cómo contestarle. Todavía perdido en la mirada fija del hombre junto a él, intenta hacer lo mejor:

-Sí, lo hace. ¿Supongo que tal vez querer a alguien tanto no se supone que tenga sentido? Es solo…bueno, es lo que es.

Los ojos de Sherlock nunca dejan los suyos. Sujetándole con una mirada que busca, llena de curiosidad y algo más que John no puede descifrar del todo.

Antes de que incluso pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, Sherlock cambia el peso de Rosie hacia el otro lado y se inclina hacia él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sin decir ni una palabra, como si esto es algo que simplemente hacen.

Rizos suaves le hacen cosquillas en la cara a John mientras el hombre más joven se acurruca contra su jersey. Su corazón da un vuelco y empieza a palpitar tan fuertemente que está seguro de que se oye. Esto es…nuevo. Esto es…realmente no tiene ni idea de lo **que** es esto.

Sube un brazo tentativamente y lo apoya ligeramente alrededor del hombro de su mejor amigo, y, sin darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, aparta un rizo aislado de su frente.

Ambos permanecen en silencio. Simplemente permitiendo esta cercanía.

John está más que inseguro sobre qué decir o sobre si debería intentar hablar. No queriendo perturbar este momento, viendo al hombre parecer más humano de lo que nunca le ha visto. No queriendo humillarle o asustarle. También, con todo su ser, no queriendo que se apartara, sin importar como esto está poniendo a prueba su determinación de mantener sus verdaderos sentimientos escondidos en sus cajas, de mantenerse a sí mismo lejos de hacer o decir algo que pusiera en peligro lo que ya tienen.

Sherlock suspira por el toque de la mano de John sobre su frente, pero aparte de eso permanece en silencio y concentrado hacia delante. Todavía sujetando a Rosie contra su lado libre. Después de unos momentos, John alcanza el mando y apaga la televisión cuando  los créditos aparecen en el documental. Dejando a los tres con solo el brillo de las luces de fuera, envueltos en el sofá juntos en la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

No está seguro de **por qué** lo hizo. Todo lo que sabe es que está tocando a John y John todavía tiene que apartarse. De hecho, ha puesto su brazo a su alrededor, incluso le ha tocado la cara.

No significa nada. A no ser… ¿que sí? no tiene experiencias sobre estos asuntos con las que comparar.

_Necesito más información._

No estar acostumbrado a que sus acciones vayan por delante de su cerebro, su mente ahora va a la velocidad de la luz.

_¿Qué pasa luego?_

Está seguro de que alguna línea está siendo cruzada ahora. Sus acciones son más que una amistosa demostración de afecto, aun así menos de lo que él quiere que sean.

John parece nervioso, puede oír el corazón del hombre latir en su oído y su respiración se ha acelerado exponencialmente. Sin embargo, para un hombre que ha negado categóricamente cualquier interés por los hombres parece no importarle tener su brazo alrededor de su muy masculino compañero. A oscuras.

_Demasiadas variables. No hay suficientes datos._

La mano sobre su hombro ahora está trazando de manera distraída pequeños círculos sobre su manga, enviando pequeños escalofríos por su columna.

Con ansiedad inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a su amigo a la cara solo para encontrarle mirándole con algo suave pero irreconocible en sus ojos.

_¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Hablo? ¿Le toco? No puedo solamente mirarle fijamente…necesito más información. Necesito. Necesito más. Necesito…más…John._

Esto se le da fatal y es enervante.

Su mente busca desesperadamente la forma correcta de navegar por la situación pero se está quedando corta con los ojos de John fijados únicamente en él, con el toque gentil en su brazo.

Saca su otro brazo, el que no está sujetando a Rosie, fuera de entre los dos y apoya ligeramente su mano sobre la rodilla de John. Como en la noche al lado del fuego. Las miradas todavía unidas. Buscando una reacción a su toque.

_Esto es seguro._

Está demasiado oscuro para observar mucho pero puede ver lo suficiente para notar los ojos de John. Iris zafiro y dorados son tan solo ahora un halo alrededor de oscuras pupilas amplias.

_Pupilas dilatas. ¿Excitación o emoción? Ritmo cardíaco errático ¿ansiedad? La mano se ha parado de mover, es firme pero ahora quieta. Sus ojos todavía centrados en los míos. No se está apartando ¿sonrisa nerviosa? Necesito más información._

El aire de repente se siente denso y todo es demasiado.

_Demasiado y no lo suficiente. Quiero más ¿Y sí le he presionado demasiado? Estamos tan cerca… ¡¡¡PIENSA!!! ¡¿De qué sirve tener un jodido palacio mental si se apaga cuando más lo necesitas?!_

Desea que al menos pudiera sacar algo de la experiencia o conocimiento de John sobre estas cosas. Su atención centrada al máximo en la mano de John sujetándolo donde estaba y la calidez de sus cuerpos tocándose es absorbente.

_¿Si es demasiado se apartará? ¿Las cosas serán raras? Podría marcharse. Podría estar solo. NO. No otra vez… pero…y si… he querido esto durante tanto tiempo… ¿y él? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo intento? Distancia de 10 centímetros ¿La acorto? ¿Me arriesgo? ¡PIENSA!_

Los ojos de John nunca vacilan mientras desliza su mano desde el hombro de Sherlock hasta su pulso en su cuello. Un suave roce de dos dedos trazando su carótida, quietos durante unos pocos segundos mientras observa la cara de su compañero de piso. Sherlock tiembla y sabe que esta vez tiene que haberlo notado **y** haberlo visto.

_¡Espera! ¿Me está…? ¡¡Me está tomando el pulso!!_

De todos los años en que su bloguero obviaba las más simples deducciones, esta era la vez en que no lo hacía.

_Mi pulso: con taquicardia, los ojos seguramente están dilatados. ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡Listo, listo John! Prestas atención…_

La mano sobre su cuello se desliza hacia arriba bajo su mandíbula, dejando que su pulgar trazase despacio la cara del detective.

_¿Cinco centímetros? ¿Quién se ha acercado? ¿Quién ha acortado la distancia? No puedo. No puedo moverme. Necesito…esto. Miedo. Pánico. Pánico. Quiero a…John._

Siente sus propios latidos acelerados ahora, saltando salvajemente, mientras toda capacidad para pensar racionalmente le abandona cruelmente.

_Defecto químico. No puedo pensar… ¡OH!_

El pulgar contra su cara, trazando su mandíbula se detiene. Dos fuertes dedos bajo su barbilla. Inclinando.

John es el que cierra el espacio que queda entre ellos, con el más ligero de los roces de sus labios sobre los suyos. Apenas acariciando, dudosos pero no apartándose. Como una pregunta sin palabras.

Se encuentra a si mismo devolviendo la presión instintivamente, aunque con cautela. Técnicamente no es su primer beso pero es el primero que de verdad importa. El primero que es **real**. Eso significa algo…eso significa **todo**.

John se aparta, solo un poco, la cara suavizada, ojos buscando los suyos… ¿para afirmar? ¿Para pedir permiso?

_Necesito…esto. Te necesito, John. Mi John._

 

* * *

 

John mantiene sus ojos sobre los suyos, esperando, dejando que Sherlock tuviera la oportunidad de llevarlos hacia adelante, y lo hace, buscando la boca de John de manera torpe. De nuevo, solamente el más suave de los roces de labios cuando se tocan, pero esta vez John se apoya en los suyos con una firmeza más ligera. Presionándolos juntos. Sacando la lengua y deslizándola suavemente por los bordes de la boca de su amigo. Buscando aceptación.

_¡Oh! Nunca ha hecho esto- ¡y es tan adorablemente inseguro!_

John se pone al día después de un segundo y separa sus labios un poco, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras permite que John le empuje hacia delante. Se inclina más en el beso, deslizando una mano entre esos rizos alborotados, entrelazando sus dedos en ellos gentilmente, tirando de forma suave, algo que ha querido hacer durante tanto tiempo como puede recordar. Desliza su lengua contra dientes, por el paladar de su boca. La pasa por labios antes que otra, más tentativa se une y empieza a moverse y entrelazarse contra la suya.

John la atrapa con sus dientes, pasándolos cuidadosamente sobre ella y un gemido apenas audible se suelta contra su boca. Es toda la afirmación que John necesita.

John sonríe contra los labios de Sherlock al oírlo y profundiza el beso un poco más.

Un momento se convierte en minutos. Tal vez horas. John pierde la noción del tiempo.

Es delicado. E inocente. Uno inseguro pero curioso, el otro enseñando pacientemente. Ninguno de los dos llevándolo a más o demasiado rápido. Un lento dar y recibir. Años de puertas cerradas y emociones contenidas siendo abiertas sin palabras en este momento.

Un comienzo, piensa John, de algo que ha estado construyéndose desde una mañana en san Bart hace mucho, mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Despierta cuando la almohada debajo de él se mueve. No. No una almohada. John.

_John. John. John._

Está tumbado medio encima del regazo de John, el brazo del hombre apoyado protectoramente sobre sus hombros y de alguna manera, Rosie ahora está durmiendo contra el otro lado de John.

_Nos dormimos. Nos estábamos besando. Nos dormimos besándonos. Juntos. Estamos. Durmiendo. Juntos. Nos besamos. John no se marchó_

John está dormido, sentado en lo que no puede ser una posición cómoda. Se da cuenta de que se tiene que haber dormido primero para que John haya movido al bebé sin que él se diera cuenta y después quedarse sentado así para sujetar a ambos.

_Nos besamos. John me besó primero. La boca de John. La lengua de John. John se quedó ¿Será raro? ¿Qué pasa ahora? Las cosas cambiarán ¿Se arrepentirá John de esto? ¿Un momento donde nos dejamos llevar? John no es gay ¿verdad? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Algo más? Se siente como algo más ¿Y si no lo es? No puedo esconderlo más. No lo puedo retirar. No quiero. Tantos sentimientos…_

Aparta el torrente de pensamientos bombardeando su cerebro adormilado.

El brazo de John a su alrededor se aprieta ligeramente, casi protectoramente, y suspira en su sueño, el toque frenando de alguna manera el cerebro de Sherlock. Con sus ojos todavía pesados con sueño, decide que lo que sea que traiga mañana al menos tiene este momento, tumbado aquí con las únicas dos personas con las que verdaderamente ha abierto su corazón. Apoya la cabeza de nuevo y estira la mano hacia el otro lado de John, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano que sujeta a Rosie, volviendo a quedarse dormido otra vez.

* * *

John sonríe hacia su regazo lleno de un detective roncando suavemente y una niña pequeña despertando. El momento es tan surrealista que casi le hace reír. No puede recordar despertarse con algo tan perfecto. Su espalda agarrotada es un pequeño precio a pagar por esto. La mano de Sherlock está entrelazada con la suya. No está seguro de cuando pasó eso pero la calidez y el peso de ella le hace sentir como si ahí es donde perteneciera. Siempre ha pertenecido ahí.

Rosie se estira para tocar sus manos unidas.

-¡PÁ!- se ríe. Después, –Sh, Sh.

John sonríe y pone un dedo sobre los labios en una señal de silencio.

-Sí, amor, shhh….silencio.

Ella se ríe otra vez. Sacude la cabeza negando, los cortos rizos botando.

-Shhh shhh. ¡SHH’YOCK!- grita y luego rompe a reír.

John no puede evitar reírse con ella mientras una cabeza alborotada por el sueño da un respingo desde su pierna, ojos cristalinos adormilados, sobresaltados y confundidos. Sherlock parece estar totalmente en pánico mientras empieza a apartarse del regazo de John, pero una mano pasando por su pelo le detiene.

-¿Quédate?- susurra John animándole, y Sherlock, todavía inseguro, asiente y se acerca, sentándose recto contra el lado de John, la cabeza todavía apoyada contra él.

John necesita que él sepa que no fue un error. Que las cosas están bien, mejor que bien. Que las cosas no son extrañas. Que las cosas son normales.

Necesita que sepa que **quiere** esto. Necesita saber si **Sherlock** quiere esto. Necesita ser el soldado por su amigo asustado que parece aterrorizado y preparado para huir.

-Dijo tu nombre, Sherlock. Justo ahora-, dice orgullosamente mirando a su hija.

-Ella… ¿ **MI** nombre?- parpadea para quitar el sueño de sus ojos y mira a Rosie.

-Te dije que te adora-, responde John con una sonrisa, todavía pasando su mano por el pelo de su amigo, casi acariciándole, mientras Sherlock se revela en el toque como un gato.

Rosie elige verificar su talento vocal recién encontrado estirándose hacia el con ambas manos y dándole otra risita. – ¡Shhhh’yock!

John nunca ha visto los ojos del otro hombre arrugarse con una sonrisa como la que ilumina su cara como respuesta a eso. Mira hacia John, quien asiente y se la pasa.

-¡Shh’yock, Shh’yock!- repite mientras la coge y la hace saltar sobre su pierna.

-Hola mi pequeña abeja-, susurra el detective, su cara todavía con esa sonrisa absolutamente preciosa mientras junta su nariz con la suya acariciándola de manera juguetona.

Es la vista más preciosa que John puede imaginar.

Se levanta del sofá y le ofrece una sonrisa petulante a su compañero de piso.

-¡Parece que TE toca cambiar pañales! Nos haré un desayuno apropiado-. Se dirige a la cocina, agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de la almohada que le han lanzado.

-¡Eh!- se gira, guiñándole un ojo al detective que sonríe con aire burlón, –Eso no es buen comportamiento de “el día después”.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Gilipollas desagradecidos!- gruñe John, los dos subiendo los 17 escalones hacia su piso.

-¡Podrían haber resuelto la maldita cosa si tan solo les hubieras dicho que estábamos de camino!- resopla agitado.

-Si les hubiera alertado, habríamos atraído atención innecesaria. De ahí que el allanamiento fuera lo único lógico…-es la respuesta que viene del descansillo de arriba.

-¡Eso no fue lógico, joder, Sherlock!- interrumpe John. –Tener en cuenta de que habría vigilancia después de un robo— ¡eso habría sido lógico!

-Sí. Bueno. Un pequeño error de cálculo-, dice el detective mientras cuelga su abrigo. Después se gira hacia su bloguero con una media sonrisa. – ¡Por lo menos nos libramos de los perros! Incluso si intentaron comerte, John.

-Los putos perros no intentaron comerme, idiota…intentaron comerse mi abrigo-, murmura hacia el suelo mientras se quita los zapatos cubiertos de barro.

-Casi te comen, John-, repite juguetonamente. –Te dije que no llevaras ese paquete asqueroso de carne seca-, añade el detective con una risa.

-Cecina, Sherlock. Se llama cecina. Y una mierda que dijiste eso.

-Mmmm. Seguro. Casi seguro, estarías distraído-, responde su compañero de piso con una sonrisa petulante y un guiño.

-¡Eh! ¡Imbécil!- pero no hay enfado detrás del insulto y se ríe fuertemente.

-Malditos perros-, rumia John entre carcajadas. –Soltaron putos pastores alemanes para que nos persiguieran. ¡Eso es nuevo para el blog!

-¿Mencionarás, doctor-, interrumpe Sherlock con una ceja levantada y una risita, –qué habrían mordido esos perros si yo no hubiera….OOOF!-. Su frase cortada cuando un médico del ejército de 1’65 le hace un placaje y le tumba en el sofá. Pelean un poco hasta que John le tumba hacia atrás mientras cae hacia delante, ambos aterrizando en el suelo en un lío de extremidades y risas.

John se recupera primero, notando la posición en la que han acabado. Hace una semana habría sido horriblemente raro, pero después de esa noche hace poco menos de dos días, su reacción a la idea de estar espatarrado de esa forma encima de su amigo ha cambiado un poco.

Sherlock recupera el aliento un segundo después y por la expresión en su cara también cae en la cuenta de su…colocación. Casi parece tímido y John puede ver que todavía no está seguro de que esto esté bien.

John le ahorra el problema de pensar demasiado ofreciéndole un susurro coqueto. –Hmmm. Esto parece familiar. Creo que lo dejamos aquí-, e inclinándose hacia delante, junta firmemente sus labios.

Sherlock inmediatamente devuelve el beso, un poco más seguro de sí mismo esta vez, subiendo la mano para ponerla entre el pelo de John para acercarle más, labios abriéndose para permitir que la lengua de John asaltase por completo esa preciosa boca.

La primera noche en el sofá fue lento e inocente; esta vez era todo calor y necesidad. Besos húmedos y deseosos. Una lucha por dominar. John encima pero Sherlock rápidamente poniéndose al día y compitiendo por el control.

John pasa por sus dientes un labio inferior esbelto y el gemido profundo y ronco del hombre bajo él va directamente a su ya dolorosamente dura polla, presionada de forma evidente contra la dureza creciente debajo de él.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren como platos e intenta mover sus caderas hacia un lado. Apartándose.

John ve el pánico. La impulsividad del momento reduciéndose mientras cae en la cuenta.

Reduce la velocidad, dejando pequeños y reconfortantes besos en la boca y cara de su amigo (¿compañero?) antes de cruzar miradas.

-Nunca…nunca antes has hecho nada de esto ¿verdad?- pregunta con delicadeza.

-Siendo un hombre firmemente heterosexual, replicaría con un “ni tú tampoco”…-, fue la respuesta avergonzada y débil.

-Bueno, supongo que ambos sabemos que esa línea no era completamente cierta ¿no?- bromea tratando de levantar el ánimo.

Sherlock sonríe.

-Supongo que nunca consideré que “no soy gay” implicara “tampoco heterosexual”. Otra deducción errónea. Siempre es algo, John-, responde sobreponiéndose cuando John le besa lentamente de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal si /beso/ intentamos esto /beso/ de nuevo…juntos /beso/? ¿Descubrirlo /beso/ juntos…?-, y con eso John se desliza hacia abajo para chupar suavemente en el sitio justo debajo de la mandíbula de Sherlock.

Sonríe por el gemido roto y la respuesta tartamudeada que sale de debajo de él:

-S-sí por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sí. Por favor. Jawwwn._

Su inseguridad desapareciendo con cada paso del dedo de John tocando su oreja, sus labios, sobre su mandíbula, rozando su cuello, su otra mano abriendo lentamente varios botones para exponer su pálido pecho. Pasando su boca sobre su clavícula y bajando, John parece demasiado contento encontrando cada nuevo lugar que hace que su respiración se parase. Puede sentir a su bloguero sonriendo contra él cada vez que deja escapar cualquier pequeño ruidito vergonzoso que él mismo es incapaz de controlar.

Pasa sus propias manos por pelo rubio y grisáceo, tirando ligeramente para empujar a John hacia arriba, para encontrar su boca otra vez, ganándose un gruñido profundo, esta vez permitiéndose explorar completamente a John con un enredo alborotado de sus lenguas.

Experimenta chupándola un poco, encantado con cada inhalación aguda que saca de la boca de su amigo.

El calor líquido de la excitación acumulándose abajo en su abdomen. La necesidad de más. De tocar. De fricción. Nuevas sensaciones para él en presencia de otra persona.

Deslizando sus labios lentamente desde la boca de John hasta su garganta, arrastra sus dientes contra la piel haciendo que su bloguero emita un gemido largo y finalmente, finalmente, siente la presión urgente de John ondulando sus caderas contra las suyas, su increíble longitud ondulándose contra su propia erección contenida.

Su espalda se arquea involuntariamente, empujando contra la presión.

-¡Dios! ¡Sherlock!- John jadea en su boca, dejando caer su peso contra el pecho de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonríe y vuelve a arquearse contra el de nuevo haciendo que ambos se queden sin aliento, las caderas titubeantes buscando más fricción.

Plantando las dos manos en los lados de la cara del detective y moviendo sus caderas lentamente por el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta alinear sus pelvis, John empieza a deslizar sus todavía cubiertas y duras pollas la una contra la otra. Primero levantando y luego ondulando sus caderas con fuerza hacia abajo, Sherlock arqueando su cuerpo para encontrarse con cada asalto.

El calor de John contra él reduciéndole de palabras a gemidos sin aliento y profundos sonidos guturales, alternados con el nombre de John, la única vocalización coherente de la que es capaz.

Pasa sus manos por el pelo de John, bajando por su espalda hasta donde su jersey se ha subido. Grandes manos estiradas sobre piel desnuda, sujeta al hombre agresivamente contra él, apretando al mismo tiempo, tomando el control y acelerando el paso hasta un ritmo embriagador por la desesperación de echar un polvo que rápidamente se convierte en algo apasionado y frenético.

La boca de John choca con la suya, gruñendo y el cuerpo entero de Sherlock se pone rígido, tiembla, demasiado cerca…demasiado…

**-¡J-Joder, J-Jawwwwwn!**

Todo se vuelve luz blanca y calor vibrante mientras ola tras ola de placer choca por todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos de John se abren como platos por su palabrota, por el sonido delicioso de él perdiendo el control, llevándolo al límite y él también está gimiendo sus propias obscenidades mezcladas con el nombre de Sherlock—apretando y deslizándose más y más juntos, jadeando en la boca del otro mientras siguen frotándose a través de un duro, vibrante y casi compartido clímax.

Sherlock colapsa contra el brazo del sofá mientras el peso de John cae fuertemente contra él, ambos sin aliento y temblorosos.

Sherlock mira al hombre tumbado encima de él con una mezcla repentina de emociones que no podría explicar incluso si su cerebro no tuviera un cortocircuito completo. En vez de eso pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John y deja que su mano repose con ternura ahí, intentando hablar a través del tacto.

Una voz ronca contra su pecho responde al gesto con un jadeante,  –Eso… fue jodidamente increíble.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿John? John, despierta-. El grave barítono de la voz debajo de él vibra por su pecho.

-Mierda Sherlock. Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado dormidos?- sentándose, se frota los ojos.

-¿Tú? Dos horas. Yo sobre 45 minutos.

-¿Me dejaste dormir encima de ti durante **dos horas**? ¿Por qué?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-Parecías cansado. Estuvo bien hasta que se me durmieron las piernas-. Contestó con una sonrisa dolorida. –John, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

-Sí, tienes razón-, empezó John, un poco desanimado por el pensamiento de pasar de esto a dormir solo en su habitación.

Apartándose de su compañero de piso, que se sienta e intenta frotar sus piernas para recuperar el sentido en ellas, John empieza a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-¿John? ¿Dónde vas?- viene una voz confusa.

-Dijiste…-empieza mientras mira hacia atrás a su…su… ¿?

-La mía está más cerca-, interrumpe Sherlock, apenas audible y casi tímidamente, mirándole a través de oscuras pestañas.

-Eh…vale. Sí.-, dándose la vuelta para tenderle la mano y levantar a Sherlock, largos dedos entrelazándose con los suyos mientras es llevado por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sherlock.

El detective va inmediatamente a la cómoda y empieza a buscar por sus cajones, finalmente dándose la vuelta para ofrecerle a John un par de pantalones de pijama grises de una talla un poco pequeña…y una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se abren como platos mientras mira fijamente a su cama ahora ocupada por un John completamente desnudo que ya está acomodado.

-¿John? Y-yo pencé que querías dormir…quiero decir…pensé. Yo…

La cara de John se arruga inmediatamente con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras suelta una risa.

-Sherlock Holmes… ¿acabas de **cecear**?

Sherlock aparta la mirada avergonzado.

-Paza a vecez…por dioz zanto. **¡Dios santo! ¡Pasa a veces!-** tartamudea.

-Qué mono.

-No SOY “mono”- fue la respuesta petulante, –Y ciertamente eso no ES mono-, murmura con un nervioso ceño fruncido.

-No. Lo **es.** Es mono. Me gusta. ¿Te vas a quitar esa ropa o no?

* * *

 

Podía sentir el rubor en su cara.

John, como siempre calmándole, responde: –Sherlock, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, podemos simplemente dormir-, viendo a su amigo dudar, añade, –Puedo irme a mi habitación si es demasiado.

Sherlock se quedó mirándole fijamente durante un minuto. _Esto es real. John está desnudo. En MI cama. Estoy a punto de estar desnudo con John en mi cama._    

-Otra vez con la mirada fija, Sherlock. Venga, ven aquí. Hace frío.

Lentamente vuelve a estar online, asintiendo mientras empieza a desabrocharse los botones torpemente.

-Ven aquí-. La voz de John, imponente y a la vez llena de cariño y preocupación cuando se sienta y se acerca al borde del colchón.

Da un paso vacilante hacia la cama y el espacio de John mientras dos fuertes manos apartan las suyas y lentamente van pasando por sus botones, abriendo su camisa y quitándola de sus hombros.

Su respiración se eleva cuando las manos de su amigo se deslizan a través de su piel desnuda hasta sus caderas y empiezan a trabajar con sus pantalones.

Observa la cara de John mientras le ayuda a salir de sus calzoncillos y tira de él hacia delante, las rodillas golpeando la cama, para darle un beso suave.

-¡Ahora métete aquí conmigo, gran imbécil!- le reprende John con una sonrisa, apartando el edredón mientras él se aparta hacia atrás para que Sherlock pueda deslizarse a su lado.


	11. Chapter 11

John se despierta en la oscuridad, encontrándose totalmente enredado en las largas piernas y brazos de su amigo (¿novio? ¿ **Amante**?)

¿Quién habría imaginado que fuera alguien que abrazara tan posesivamente?

La firme respiración de Sherlock son suaves y pequeños soplidos contra su cara. Lo mira fijamente durante unos momentos, maravillándose por lo joven que parece mientras duerme, el pelo un desastre despeinado contra la almohada y las oscuras pestañas sombreando sus mejillas. Su esbelto pero muscular y casi de porcelana cuerpo desnudo solo aportando más a la etérea imagen.

Un profundo y familiar dolor se forma en el pecho de Sherlock cuando estira la mano para trazar uno de esos ridículos pómulos con un dedo tembloroso.

Todas esas cosas sin decir escondidas de repente arañándole desesperadamente para salir.

Tantas cosas que se había guardado una vez y otra vez, y demasiado frecuentemente casi perdiendo la oportunidad de tan siquiera decirlas, cuando todo este tiempo **aquí** era donde siempre quería haber acabado.

Nunca se había atrevido a esperar esto…y cierto es que está feliz y aterrorizado.

_Esta vez…esta vez tengo que decir algo. Seguir mi propio consejo. Estos momentos no duran para siempre; estoy tan jodidamente cansado de esconderlo, de negarlo. Obviamente el siente algo también. ¡Por dios santo, estamos desnudos en la cama juntos! Todo lo que ha hecho por mí. ¿Qué más podía ser? Nos hemos convertido en tanto...podíamos convertirnos en algo más. Ha admitido que quiere a Rosie. ¿Es mucho pensar que esas palabras no fueran solo sobre ella? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si quiere que me vaya? ¿Pero y si hemos estado bailando alrededor de los mismos sentimientos juntos todos estos años? ¿Dejado que las oportunidades pasen tantas veces? No. Ya no más. Sí, podía cambiar todo. Podía desmoronarse. Es un riesgo. Si me equivoco podíamos perder tanto…oh, pero si tengo razón… ¿y si esta vez encontramos lo que ambos necesitamos…?_

Sherlock suspira durmiendo y el corazón de John palpita de una forma que no ha hecho antes.

Es él. Este loco y complicado hombre. Siempre ha sido él. Ha estado ahí en cada mirada demasiado larga. En cada toque que permanece. En cada vez que su amigo le ha puesto por encima del resto. En la forma en que una parte de él también murió cuando vio caer a Sherlock. En la misma forma que moría cada día por dentro todos los días durante dos años. En la forma, incluso a través del daño y la rabia (y la complicación de Mary), que sintió como si el mundo recobrara todo el color cuando volvió.

En la forma que había sentido como la tierra se quitaba de debajo de él otra vez cuando su amigo tuvo el paro cardiaco sobre una mesa de operaciones. En la forma que había saltado cuando por algún milagro ese corazón se había puesto a latir de nuevo él solo.

En la forma en que su amigo había sufrido tanto, por él, cuando había visto como pasaba por su punto más bajo y lo había tomado entre sus brazos para consolarle, la primera vez en 7 años de amistad que se habían tocado de forma tan íntima.

En la forma en la que había aclarado que elegiría la vida de John por encima de su propia vida.

Ahora todo esto. La apasionada y física necesidad de cercanía—mucho más que solamente cercanía sexual—que finalmente había dado alcance al intenso huracán emocional que había entre ellos durante años.

No había nada más que hacer que ponerlo en palabras. Esto no se le daba bien. A ninguno de los dos. ¿Tal vez era hora de cambiar todo eso? ¿Cuántas oportunidades más les puede dar el destino? No. Esta vez…esta vez necesita decirse.

Con cuidado se desliza para acercarse más al hombre que duerme junto a él. Posa un beso tierno sobre el oscuro y suave pelo y apoya frente contra frente.

Todo ha conducido a esto. A este momento. No más oportunidades desperdiciadas.

Con la decisión tomada, envuelve un brazo cariñosamente alrededor de un pálido y desnudo hombro y permite que el sueño le vuelva a reclamar.


	12. Chapter 12

No quiere abrir los ojos por miedo a que este momento termine. Su cuerpo desnudo está literalmente sobre el de John, que también debe de haberse acercado más a él durante la noche, sus frentes tocándose y su brazo rodeándole protectoramente. Puede sentir cada respiración de su compañero de piso, cada espiración en su cara. A tomar por culo el aliento mañanero: Sherlock no podía ser más feliz de lo que era ahora, acomodado en un capullo de edredón y John.

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, los de John les están devolviendo la mirada. Una mano sube para apoyarse contra su mejilla mientras John sonríe y pasa su pulgar ligeramente sobre su piel, a lo largo de su mandíbula antes de pasarla sobre su labio inferior, moviéndose más cerca para reemplazarla con el más ligero de los besos. Los ojos de John nunca se apartan de los suyos. Ahí hay algo. En sus ojos, en este momento, había algo que antes no estaba. Como si el hombre junto a él hubiera abierto una puerta a su yo más interior y que por primera vez le está dejando verdaderamente ver.

El hecho de la cercanía y la falta de ropa, Sherlock había esperado nerviosamente que el momento se fuera a convertir en algo tórrido y sexual como antes, y aunque sabe que ambos están excitados, esto…esto es algo más. Sus ojos están en algún tipo de conexión no verbal. La mano de John ha cogido la suya y está trazando pequeños dibujos en su palma…

_Los ojos de John. Tan preciosos. No solo azules sino más un zafiro oscuro mezclado con gris. Con toques de verde y una estrella dorada alrededor de las pupilas. Podría pasarme horas estudiando la complejidad de la mezcla de colores… quiero pasar horas—años—estudiándolo a él. Tocando. Abrazando. Besando. Amando…_

Aparta la mirada de la de John para mirar a los dedos dibujando distraídamente en su mano. Años de no atreverse a imaginarse este escenario. Las cosas dejadas sin decir, durante demasiado tiempo, están sonando en su cabeza. Las propias palabras de John (“esa oportunidad no dura para siempre, Sherlock. Pasa antes de que lo sepas…”).

_No esta vez. No. No dejándola pasar esta vez…_

-¿John?- su voz temblorosa y marcada con emoción cuando sus ojos se encuentran otra vez. Solo centímetros separándolos. Todavía entrelazados.

_Esos ojos profundos como el océano, esa sonrisa, el perfecto pelo plateado que solía absorber el sol como si fuera oro. La valentía y el semblante imponente del soldado, envuelto en suaves jerséis y oliendo a té y…a casa. La rabia y la calma. He amado todo…cada parte de él, durante tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo. Lo amé. Lo amo. John. Siempre John. Solo John._

-John, yo…yo-, tartamudea y se queda en silencio.

-¿También encuentras este tipo de cosas difícil?- interrumpe una voz similarmente intensa, una sonrisa nerviosa pero cálida arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Obviamente-, murmura, mirando de nuevo a sus manos, la conversación deteniéndose.

Los dedos de John se aprietan más firmemente en su palma, todavía dibujando…

_Mi John. Siempre ahí para anclarme. Incluso cuando él también parece perdido…_

-Miras pero no observas, Sherlock…- la ligeramente nerviosa voz del bloguero interrumpió sus pensamientos, usando su propia frase repetida en un susurro suave lleno de cariño.

También mira hacia sus manos y de nuevo hacia arriba. Alzando una ceja y sonriendo…casi tímidamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? Es casi como si quisiera que vea alg… ¡oh! ¡OH! ¿Cómo pasé por alto eso? No está simplemente trazando dibujos… ¡Está deletreando!_

Mira hacia abajo otra vez, como hace John. Ambos observando los dedos pasando por su palma una vez más.

Deletreándolo sobre la piel de Sherlock.

Coge aire de forma temblorosa y detiene la mano de John poniendo la suya sobre ella…estira su otra mano para subir la barbilla de John de modo que sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo…

_Mi turno…_

Y las palabras finalmente salen. Se rinde y permite que todas sus puertas cerradas se abran mientras susurra, –Yo también te amo, John…mucho…y durante tanto tiempo…


	13. Chapter 13

-Te he amado durante más tiempo del que incluso sabía, John. Los sentimientos—normalmente no son mi área. También, estaba…asustado…una vez que fue obvio…tan asustado de hacer algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo. Que hiciera que te marchases. Empecé a pensar que sentías lo mismo pero por entonces sabía que había una buena oportunidad de que tendría que desaparecer, o en realidad morir, quise decírtelo entonces, en la azotea, pero no pude. No podía marcharme siendo esas mis últimas palabras. Cuando volví era demasiado tarde—estaba Mary y luego Rosie.

-Cuando finalmente volviste, temí que había perdido la oportunidad tiempo atrás por mi reticencia a actuar cuando tuve la oportunidad. Estaba feliz por tenerte aquí, a ti y a Rosie, conmigo, en cualquier aspecto. No podía arriesgar el perderte otra vez. Estar sin ti todo ese tiempo…fue odioso.

-Dios, Sherlock-, susurró, inclinando su cabeza para apoyar sus frentes otra vez.

-Somos…somos idiotas.

-¿John?

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido esto, Sherlock. Ahora, sabiendo que ambos lo hacíamos, parece que hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo en llegar hasta aquí.

Largos dedos acarician su mejilla.

-No desperdiciado, John. Ni un momento de mi vida contigo en él ha sido desperdiciado. Simplemente…hemos tomado el camino más largo para llegar a este punto.

John sube su mano a la nuca de Sherlock, jugando con los cabellos cortos de ahí.

-Te amo William Sherlock Scott Holmes-, responde. –Creo que siempre lo he hecho-, se acerca, juntando sus labios intentando transmitir cada emoción en este beso…y en el siguiente…

_Está fuera. Años de negación. Esquivando lo obvio. Cada oportunidad perdida. Cada momento que podía haber sido o debería haber sido, se ha reducido a esto…a NOSOTROS…a ahora._

John nunca esperó que las palabras fueran a salir primero de Sherlock.

Se suponía que tenía que haber sido él el valiente, el **emocional**. Sabe que cuando se trató de decir las cosas en voz alta se echó para atrás, escogiendo la ruta no verbal, pero el hombre que ahora está junto a su boca lo había entendido y dejó caer cada muro y barrera a su alrededor para decir las palabras en alto. La valentía del hombre más joven ayudándole a cruzar esa línea final.

No más esconderlo, negarlo, fingirlo. Esto es **real**. Esto es quienes son ahora, quienes siempre fueron…pero mucho **más**.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren con el toque en su mejilla.

_¿Otra vez durmiendo? ¡Aburrido! Estar tumbado junto a John lo hace simplemente tan fácil…tal vez demasiada emoción o demasiados besos—demasiados besos. Si ese es el caso tal vez merezca la pena este aburrido efecto secundario…_

Una gota de agua le golpea la cara y gira la cabeza hacia John envuelto en una toalla y húmedo por la ducha de pie junto a la cama, acariciándole la cara.

-Creo que has dormido más en este último día que lo que te he visto dormir en años-, le pica John inclinándose sobre el para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Te vas a por Rosie?- responde con un bostezo.

-Ehhhhh, nooo. Puede que no le haya dicho a Molly que volvimos pronto. La tiene hasta esta tarde, la traerá de vuel….- Sherlock le interrumpe poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda y empujándolo con brusquedad hacia la cama.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado!

-Cuidado tú, **Doctor** -, coquetea. –Tú eres el que está empapando mis sábanas.

  _Flirtear, ¿esto es flirtear?_

Una sonrisa casi depredadora aparece en la cara de John cuando se da la vuelta y atrapa a Sherlock debajo de él, medio susurrando, medio gruñendo en su oído. –Dame unos minutos y no seré el único que lo haga…

_Oh. John. Dos pueden jugar a esto…_

Sherlock rápidamente envuelve ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de John y con un tirón fuerte les da la vuelta de manera que él está encima.

Dándole una sonrisa juguetona, ronronea. -¿Amenaza o **promesa** , doctor Watson?


	14. Chapter 14

John se echa hacia atrás hacia el cabecero, sentándose y tirando de él hasta que está sentado en el regazo de John.

Envuelve ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de John, acercándose más, mientras la inteligente lengua de John ataca su cuello, lamiendo y besando hacia arriba, provocando vergonzosos gemidos de su garganta.

Una de las manos de John se desliza hacia su nuca, juntando sus labios, juntando sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca mientras sus lenguas se encuentran y se entrelazan en un beso profundo y vertiginoso.

Tentativamente, empieza a dejar sus manos recorrer el pecho y los hombros de John. El soldado da un respingo bajo él cuando largos y curiosos dedos se posaron sobre su cicatriz.

_Está avergonzado._

Sherlock agacha su cabeza y suavemente posa besos sobre el fantasma de una herida, posando su otra mano sobre el corazón de John.

-John, sin esto nunca nos habríamos conocido…-, le tranquiliza mientras cariñosamente traza los bordes de la cicatriz hasta que siente relajarse al hombre bajo él. La besa otra vez, y luego baja sus manos lentamente, hasta las costillas de John. Redistribuyendo un poco su peso hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas de John mientras siente el roce de dedos sobre una similar marca violenta sobre su pecho.

Sherlock traspasa los pensamientos cargados de culpa que sabe que están ahí cuando se inclina hacia adelante para reclamar otro beso gentil, sin pensamiento consciente subiendo las manos hasta la toalla todavía envuelta en la cintura de John.

John jadea bruscamente contra su boca mientras sus dedos empiezan a rozar de manera distraída el interior del muslo de John.

-Sherlock…por favor-, John suplica, cayendo hacia atrás, golpeando el cabecero contra la pared. –Quiero que me toques ¿por favor?

-¿Q-Qué qu…cómo?

-Cualquier cosa, Sherlock…dios, cualquier cosa. Solo quiero sentirte… ¡OH!

John jadea, sus palabras interrumpidas por una mano moviéndose lentamente hacia la parte superior de su muslo, el músculo de debajo apretándose en respuesta.

Deja que un dedo largo se deslice más hacia arriba hasta que está rozando la línea entre el muslo y la entrepierna.

La respiración de John se convierte en fuertes jadeos mientras Sherlock empieza a deshacer nerviosamente el nudo de la toalla. Con las manos ligeramente temblando, tira de la barrera entre ellos y la arroja fuera de la cama.

-¿ **Cualquier cosa** , John?

-Oh, dios, sí, lo que quieras…

-N-nunca he…pero quiero…intentar…-, su voz perdiéndose mientras deja que su boca y sus manos vaguen por el cuerpo de John, sobre sus hombros y pecho, besando, acariciando, explorando. Haciendo un mapa de cada parte del cuerpo de John con sus manos y su mente. Fascinado por las diferentes texturas del pelo y la piel, por el olor y el sabor de cada nueva área. Catalogando como cada sonido que hace el hombre de debajo de él le está afectando también.

Puede sentir el pulso de John acelerarse y sus músculos temblar mientras sus manos acarician las suaves llanuras de su estómago, descendiendo hacia un camino de vello ligero.

Echa un vistazo rápido a la cara de John: sonrojada y observándolo atentamente.

Da un beso largo y succionador a la cadera de John y mira hacia arriba una vez más, sonriendo nerviosamente antes de lamer la línea de piel de debajo.

* * *

Cierra los ojos esperando calmar al hombre más joven no mirando.

Sus otros sentidos están amplificados, lucha por esconder su desesperación por sentir esos largos dedos de músico acariciar y cerrarse en torno a su…

-¡Jooodeeeer!- maldice, gimiendo fuertemente mientras su espalda se arquea violentamente cuando no solo dedos si no también una inesperada humedad caliente le envuelve.

Otra mano grande estirada firme y cálidamente en su bajo vientre, intentando sujetarle mientras se alza hacia esa boca preciosa que ahora le rodea.

Estira la mano hacia abajo para pasar sus dedos por el enmarañado pelo oscuro en su regazo, su excitación creciendo con cada lametón tentativo.

Sherlock le mira a través de desordenados rizos, observándole mientras esa lengua que podía ser tan mordaz cuando hablaba, se mueve con una firmeza gentil justo debajo de la cabeza de su polla.

Esos ojos caleidoscópicos ahora pozos negros de pura excitación pero con toda su brillantez todavía asomando, observando todas sus reacciones.

El detective gira su lengua de nuevo mientras chupa fuerte, provocando que suba sus caderas otra vez. La mano sobre su estómago se mueve mientras Sherlock lo hace también para colocarse sobre John, reduciendo su ritmo mientras desciende, tragando más de lo que John podía haber imaginado antes de tener una ligera arcada, aunque no se retiró del todo.

Puede sentir como golpea la parte de atrás de la garganta de Sherlock, cada vez gimiendo más alto y más desesperado, conteniéndose para no empujar, la urgencia de ello haciéndose más y más fuerte con el paso de los minutos.

Los movimientos son lentos pero firmes mientras Sherlock usa su mano para acariciar firmemente donde su boca no puede llegar y John está asombrado por cómo de rápido su amigo está aprendiendo a leer su lenguaje corporal, sabiendo cuando reducir la velocidad y cuando acelerar, ganando más y más confianza con cada movimiento, llevándole hasta el límite antes de relajarse.

Sabiendo que no durará mucho más de esta manera, le da un pequeño tirón al pelo de Sherlock, que le mira de manera inquisitiva y por un momento está confundido cuando John tira de él hacia arriba, haciendo que se siente sobre sus rodillas.

John se arrodilla en frente de él, una mano agarrando la nuca del hombre más joven, acercándole para un beso insistente y húmedo mientras la otra pasa sobre piel pálida, acariciando suavemente sobre un pezón erizado.

Un gemido profundo y barítono escapa hacia la boca de John mientras siente como sus pollas se tocan. Las uñas de Sherlock hundiéndose en su espalda mientras el hombre más joven mueve sus caderas instintivamente, su erección resbalando y apretándose contra la de John.

Sherlock rompe el beso, su respiración convirtiéndose en jadeos erráticos.

-Jooohn. Quiero…necesito…te necesito…por favor…-. Sherlock gimotea en su oído con una desesperación rota en su voz mientras continua rozándose con insistencia contra el muslo de John.

John reclama de nuevo su boca con un beso firme y necesario mientras estira la mano entre ellos para coger la de Sherlock y envolverla alrededor de sus pollas dolorosamente duras.

Entrelazando su propia mano más pequeña con la del detective, dirige los movimientos del hombre más joven, ayudándole a encontrar un ritmo mientras ambos embisten sus manos unidas.

Un gemido desesperado y ahogado contra su boca es casi más de lo que puede soportar.

-¡Diosssss! ¡Sh’lock! ¡Sí! ¡Oh. Dios. Si!

El vocabulario de Sherlock está completamente fuera de su alcance, reduciendo al hombre a resoplidos entrecortados y gemidos guturales entremezclados con el nombre de John.

-¡Jawwwn...Jawwn!...OHHOSTIAPUTA!

_Me cago en la puta, oírle decir palabrotas como esa será mi muerte._

John pasa su lengua sobre una clavícula y la muerde, haciendo que la cabeza de Sherlock caiga hacia atrás mientras suelta un gemido que es mitad gruñido, lo suficientemente alto que John está bastante seguro de que la gente fuera del piso lo tiene que haber oído. La tensión caliente enroscada crece con sus embestidas mientras aprieta con más fuerza.

\- ¡JohnJohnJohnJaaawwwnn...OHDIOSOHJODER!

Puede sentir como el orgasmo de su compañero le golpea, fuerte y caliente contra él, la humedad haciendo sus movimientos más resbaladizos.

Pierde su última pizca de control viendo a Sherlock perdiendo el control contra él, la sensación de su cuerpo vibrando fuertemente contra su propia piel. Le lleva dos, tal vez tres embestidas finales y gruñe el nombre de Sherlock fuertemente mientras su propio orgasmo le atraviesa.

Se mueven a través de los tremores juntos antes de colapsar el uno en el otro en un montón sudoroso y saciado, recuperando el aliento entre besos vagos.


	15. Chapter 15

-¡Sherlock! **¡Sal!** ¡Llevas ahí años! ¡Molly llegará pronto!- grita John a través de la puerta del baño.

_¡Ese hombre pasa más tiempo en la ducha que cualquier mujer que haya conocido!_

Ata más apretadamente la prestada y demasiado larga bata, tirando de los pantalones del pijama que son un poco estrechos y están enrollados en los tobillos y se va a la concia para empezar a hacer algo de té justo cuando el timbre suena.

-¡¡¡Sherlock!!! ¡¡¡SAL!!!- grita otra vez mientras oye a la señora Hudson abrirle a Molly y Rosie.

Se encuentra con ellas en la entrada, Rosie gritando -¡¡Pá!!- mientras Molly le pasa la inquieta niña pequeña.

-¡Hola amor! ¿Echaste de menos a papi?

-¡Pá! ¡‘Osie techó de enos!- dice mientras se acomoda en su cuello.

-¡Hola John!- empieza Molly mientras suelta la bolsa.

-¡Estuvo encantadora! ¡Ahora habla tanto! Oh, tuvimos tan...tan…-su voz se apaga, una risita nerviosa escapándole mientras sus manos suben para reprimirla, los ojos como Platos, mientras mira a John de arriba abajo antes de apartar la mirada hacia el suelo.

Murmura hacia sus pies. –Eso es...hmm… esa no es tu bata ¿verdad? Te queda un poco grande…

_Maldición._

-¿John? ¿Cuándo **volvisteis**?- pregunta en voz baja.

_Oh. Lo sabe._

Intentando sonar casual, responde con rapidez.

-¿De verdad? Ayer por la tarde, pero estábamos un poco cansados después y…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, un Sherlock todavía mojado por la ducha decide honrarlos con su presencia, entrando en el salón…solamente llevando la sábana de la cama.

John suspira.

-¡¡¡Jesús, Sherlock, ponte la ropa!!! ¡Tenemos compañía!

Sus ojos se miraron tímidamente a Sherlock y cualquier semblante de control que Molly tuviera se desintegrase en risitas descontroladas.

Sherlock la mira confundido, luego a John.

-¿Poco bien?

-Sí. Un poco, Sherl… no puedes pasearte medio desnudo delante de…

Las risitas de Molly se volvieron carcajadas.

Una Rosie confundida mira alrededor, de uno a otro, y empieza a reírse en respuesta a la risa de Molly.

Captando a Sherlock sobre el hombro de John, grita y se estira hacia él.

-Noo, amor. ¡Sherlock no puede jugar hasta que decida **ponerse** sus malditos pantalones!

-Oh, VALE-, refunfuña, volviendo a su habitación con la sábana arrastrándose tras él y mientras Molly consigue controlarse casi del todo.

-L-lo siento-, tartamudea. –Es solo que…tú…él…oh, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo resolveríais-,  hace un gesto hacia la habitación de Sherlock, – **esto**. Algunos agentes incluso han tenido apuestas durante un tiempo…aunque más o menos se rindieron.

_¿Apuestas? Dios ¿De verdad?_

-Hmm. ¿resolver el qué?- pregunta John, fingiendo inocencia de mala manera.

-Oh **John** -, empieza, aclarándose la garganta con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, para empezar. Sale aquí empampado y medio desnudo y tú estás usando **su** ropa. Sin mencionar…uh… ¿ **sabes** lo de esas marcas en tu cuello? Estoy segura de que has visto con la que combina en su hombro. No hay que ser un genio…-, se encoge de hombros, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente clavados en sus zapatos.

_Dios, estoy siendo deducido por nada más y nada menos que la jodida Molly Hooper._

Finalmente mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

-De verdad que me alegro por vosotros dos. ¡De verdad! Ya me dijo que estaba…bien, es solo que si alguna vez dos personas estuvieran hechas para acabar juntas…seríais vosotros. Os necesitáis el uno al otro-, abraza a John rápida y raramente.

-Mantenle a raya ¿vale?- dice, un poco triste pero con una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

-¿Estoy **presentable** ahora, John?- pregunta con sarcasmo exagerado mientras vuelve a entrar en la habitación llevando unos pantalones de pijama de color gris gastado y una camiseta debajo de su bata azul.

Se pone detrás de John, deslizando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura de manera posesiva, apoyando su cabeza encima de la de su amigo bajo.

John salta un poco. Molly grita. Rosie se ría y aplaude, estirándose sobre el hombro de John para coger el pelo de Sherlock.

-¿Qué? **Obviamente** lo sabe, John. De verdad ¡dale algo de mérito!

-¡N-no puedo! ¡Sois **adorables**!- Molly consigue exclamar, mientras John se encoge por la palabra y Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco de manera casi audible.

-¡¿Oooooh, lo sabe la señora Hudson?! ¡Apuesto a que está encantada!

-Acabamos de llegar hasta este punto hace nada, Mol-, replica John.

- **Deberíamos** contárselo a Hudders, John. Molly tiene razón. Se ofenderá si no es la primera en saberlo. **Ha** estado intentando llegar a esto desde hace años-, dice, apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de John e inclinándose hace abajo para acariciar con su nariz la de Rosie.

-¡Hola pequeña abeja!

Molly rebosa alegría.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Trabajo y todo eso. Cualquier momento que quieras que me la lleve John, ¡tan solo pídemelo!

-Gracias Molly-, asiente mientras ella se gira y se baja las escaleras.

Sherlock se inclina y deja un beso suave sobre la mejilla de John.

-La mitad de NSY lo sabrá cuando acabe el día si habla con Lestrade, John-. Después añade en voz baja y un poco más inseguro de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar. –Esto… ¿te molesta?

-Dios no. Lo siento. Es solo que…me pilló desprevenido. Supongo que pensé que podía permanecer entre los dos un poco más antes de que se lo contáramos a la gente. No estoy **para nada** asustado de admitir que tú y yo somos…umm… ¿qué somos?- pregunta John, relajándose contra el hombre detrás de él.

-Tan solo somos…nosotros, John. ¿Necesita una etiqueta?

-Bueno…de alguna forma sí-, responde su bloguero. –No podemos decir amigos o compañeros de piso *risita*, creo que hemos aplastado **esa** línea bastante. ¿Compañeros? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes?

-No estoy en contra de **novios** , aunque **es** un poco juvenil. ¿Tal vez compañeros? Técnicamente ya lo éramos, en cierto sentido, compañeros.

-Compañeros entonces-, asiente John, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para besarle suavemente.

El momento se rompe por un grito agudo y Rosie dando palmadas en los brazos de John.

-¡¡¡Pá!!! ¡Pá esa a Shh’Yock!

-Creo que lo aprueba- sonríe, susurrando contra los labios de John.

Soltándole, continúa. –Hablando de aprobaciones…

Camina hasta la parte de arriba de las escaleras, cogiendo la barandilla.

John le tira de la manga – ¡OH! **No** vas a…

Se gira y le da a John su mejor sonrisa de “poco bien” y le guiña antes de inclinarse hacia delante y gritar.

-¡SEÑORA HUDSON!

El sonido de pies acercándose hacia el rellano de abajo acompañaba una regañina.

-Jovencito no hay necesidad de gritar…

-Señora Hudson, John y yo recientemente hemos empezado a…intimar; pensamos que deberíamos informarte…

Una risa llega desde abajo mientras aparece en la parte de abajo de las escaleras.

-¡Oh Sherlock! Chicos, lo **sé**. Los chicos de la señora Turner lo saben. ¡Seguramente cualquiera con oídos lo sabe! No sois exactamente silenciosos…oh, pero pienso que es estupendo que finalmente lo hayáis solucionado…solo… ¿podríais intentar mantener el volumen más bajo? Ahora iré a hacer algo para comer y té ¿vale?

Se gira de nuevo hacia John que se ha vuelto de un tono alarmante de rojo mientras su voz vuelve a subir por las escaleras otra vez. Oh, ¿chicos? No limpiaré las sábanas… ¡No soy vuestra criada!

En el piso de abajo una puerta se cierra y la risita aguda de su casera se llena el piso. Sherlock mira a John, alza una ceja y ambos hombres rompen a reír.


	16. Chapter 16

-Sabes que esto iría infinitamente más rápido si tan solo te **estuvieras quieta** -, regaña suavemente Sherlock mientras Rosie se estira hacia delante, soltando su pelo de la goma que ha estado intentando atar alrededor de una coleta por enésima vez.

Suspirando con frustración, pone la goma entre los dientes y la vuelve a colocar en su regazo, empezando otra vez a peinar sus suaves rizos rubios, juntándolos para intentarlo de nuevo.

-Eztate quieta equeña abeja-, cecea, intentando hablar alrededor de la diminuta goma elástica, aprovechando el momento cuando se para a mirar hacia él con una risita quitando rápidamente la goma de su boca y ponerla en su pelo.

-Ahí. Por fin. ¡Combinan! ¡Qué guapa!- le dice, haciéndola botar en su rodilla. –Ahora, vamos a ponerte…

-¿ Shh’Yock también uapo?- le interrumpe, estirándose para tocar su pelo. – ¿’Osie lo hace?

Se estira hacia abajo para coger un pasador de plástico rosa con forma de mariposa de la pequeña caja de diminutas gomas del pelo y horquillas y lo sostiene con una mirada muy seria e inquisitiva que es tan **John** que le hace reír.

Obedientemente, agacha la cabeza y deja que pequeños dedos peinen su pelo, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca cuando se enganchan, tiran, y **apuñalan** con el pasador, la pequeña lengua asomando con concentración mientras consigue enredar unos pocos rizos dentro y alrededor del pasador  lo suficiente para que un pasador rosa brillante con forma de mariposa cuelgue sobre su oreja.

Le acaricia la mejilla y se estira hacia arriba para plantar un beso de bebé en su nariz.

-¡Shh’Yock tan uapo!- grita, estirándose para tocar su trabajo.

No puede evitar sonreír estúpidamente cuando la coge para darle un abrazo suave.

-Gracias Rosamund.

Arruga la cara y sacude la cabeza.

-Yo equeña abeja. ¡ equeña abeja e Shh’Yock!     

Reprime una carcajada por su  desdeñosa cara pequeña.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, mi querida Watson, eres mi Pequeña Abeja.

Vagamente oye pasos familiares en las escaleras mientras ella toca la mariposa en su pelo, pequeños ojos azul zafiro arrugándose con una sonrisa.

Coge su mano con sus diminutas manos.

-E quero. ‘Osie e quere, Shh’Yock-, anuncia con una sonrisa y él ni siquiera registra a John observándoles desde la puerta mientras la mira fijamente como si fuera el ser más increíble que jamás ha existido, el diminuto centro del sistema solar que creyó haber borrado de su memoria.

* * *

John deja en silencio las bolsas de Tesco y se inclina ligeramente sobre el marco de la puerta, observando silenciosamente como este pequeño momento se desarrolla enfrente de él.

Su compañero, el hombre que ama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del salón, con una mariposa rosa colgándole sobre una oreja, simplemente mirando hacia la pequeña rubia con una mirada que solo podría ser descrita como asombro. Su hija de casi dos años sobre una de sus rodillas, con sus pequeñas manos encima de las otras más grandes. Devolviéndole la mirada con ojos que sonríen, después de decir su versión de “te quiero” por solo una segunda vez en su vida. La primera había sido a John una noche mientras se quedaba dormida. Esta vez…

_Asombroso. Ahora es parte de su vida tanto como lo soy yo. Parece no ver diferencia entre tener una mamá y un papá y tener dos papás. Para ella, es su padre tanto como lo soy yo. No importa para nada que no sea suya. Sabe que está ahí para ella y sabe que la quiere muchísimo._

_Debería ser…lo es ya…quiero que sea…_

Deja que el momento tranquilo continúe un minuto más, considerando ese último pensamiento antes de aclarar su garganta y hablar.

-Parece que vosotros dos estáis preparados para salir de juerga-, bromea, y Sherlock vuelve de su ensimismamiento.

-Tres. Nosotros tres, John y de verdad que esa expresión es ridícula- Sherlock le reprende poniendo los ojos en blanco exageradamente.

-¡idíula, pá!- interrumpe una pequeña voz y Sherlock le sonríe con un asentimiento de aprobación.

-¡Eh! ¡Es como si tuviera dos tú! Espera…dijiste… ¿a dónde…?

-Nos vamos en 10 minutos, John.

-¿Pero dónde? Y en serio, ¿vas a dejarte eso en el pelo?

-Angelo’s. Nos vamos en 10 minutos-, responde Sherlock, luego le mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Me pongo ese ridículo sombrero por ti, John. Seguro que puedo llevar una mariposa rosa por ella. Ahora. 10 minutos. ¡Coloca la compra y prepárate!- le dice Sherlock moviendo una mano mientras con la otra le pone los zapatos a Rosie.

Le lleva 12 antes de encontrarlos fuera de la puerta principal, intentando sin éxito convencer a Sherlock de coger el carro, cosa que aparta con un indignante “–Quiere caminar John, ¡es una niña grande!” por parte de Sherlock y una repetición de “–Oy una iña gande”  por parte de Rosie, quien logra 30 metros antes de lloriquear para que la lleven en brazos y quien acaba subida a hombros de Sherlock el resto del camino.  


	17. Chapter 17

Las semanas siguientes pasan rápidamente mientras una domesticidad cómoda se asienta sobre 221B. John todavía va a trabajar al hospital, aunque ahora solo a media jornada. El resto de sus horas las pasa con los casos, persiguiendo la calaña criminal de Londres siguiendo a Sherlock y girando en torno a los tres: rutinas diarias y salidas con Rosie, comida para llevar y tranquilas noches juntos en el sofá.

John se había mudado casi inmediatamente a la habitación de Sherlock, la suya rápidamente en proceso de convertirse en una habitación de niña pequeña. Rosie, demasiado grande para su cuna, ahora usa una cama, la habitación pintada de amarillo y a su pequeña petición con stickers pequeños de flores y “equeñas abejas”. Con un poco de resistencias contra niños pequeños y una cancela firme a la punta arriba de los escalones, la habitación de John se convierte en la de Rosie. Y la de Sherlock en la de **ambos**.

Rosie ya no pasa la mayor parte de las horas que trabaja John con la señora Hudson o Molly; en lugar de eso Sherlock insistió que se quedara con él a no ser que tuviera que salir para ver una escena de un crimen. Sin embargo, como ella es muy popular en NSY, se ha convertido en su acompañante para completar papeleo o recoger archivos de casos. Incluso había conseguido una placa de Lestrade—una que Sherlock no **tuvo** que robarle al detective inspector.

Las noticias en el cambio de su relación no sorprendieron a nadie y desde luego que la mayoría de la gente lo aceptó y se alegraban en general por los dos. A veces reciben comentarios juiciosos o miradas asqueadas pero a John no podría importarle menos. Es feliz. Sherlock es feliz. El resto de la gente puede irse a tomar por culo.

Sherlock todavía puede ser un imbécil desagradable durante los casos, aun así su actitud hacia aquellos que conoce bien ha mejorado exponencialmente. Llama a Lestrade por su nombre (debido a un aumento de sentimientos o la “cercanía” no tan secreta de Greg con su hermano, John no está todavía seguro), trata a Molly como si fuera de la familia y la mayor parte de los días es ligeramente menos molesto con los otros policías.

Por las tardes, con Rosie durmiendo, los dos pasan horas viendo tele basura y películas, leyendo, trabajando o haciendo cosas por separado, pero siempre en próxima cercanía. Las noches las pasan enredados en sábanas y el uno en el otro. Las mañanas están hechas de besos vagos y té. Con John en su cama, Sherlock parece más dispuesto a la idea de dormir y aunque algunas noches todavía esté levantado a horas impías, John siempre se despierta en un nudo de largas piernas y brazos.

John nunca deja de estar sorprendido por los momentos corrientes de cada día cuando atrapa a su compañero en alguna situación al azar que hace que su corazón se hinche.

Una tarde cuando decide llegar a casa antes, entra en el extrañamente silencioso piso para encontrar a Sherlock sentado sobre el respaldo de su sillón, las manos sobre la barbilla, dándole instrucciones a Rosie, completa con el sombrero orejero demasiado grande cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y usando una lupa para niños, para que estudiara meticulosamente una pequeña mancha en la alfombra. Mirando hacia arriba a John, pone el dedo sobre los labios y le dice –Shhh. Yo ‘etective, pá. ¡buscado istas!

Otro día entra para ver a los dos acurrucados en una silla cerca del alféizar de la ventana, Rosie apoyada, satisfecha y adormilada, con su espalda contra el pecho de Sherlock. Mirando más de cerca, están observando una abeja mientras Sherlock enumera hechos de la criatura y Rosie escucha atentamente mientras la pequeña cosa hace un zumbido suave alrededor de la ventana.

Se ha estado preguntando cuando la novedad de “ser padre” podría desaparecer y un Sherlock aburrido podría volver a aparecer pero para su sorpresa y asombro, la devoción del hombre y el disfrute de pasar tiempo solo con su hija solo parece ir a más. Rose siempre ha sido una niña de papá, y quiere a la señora Hudson, incluso la llama “Nan”, pero es completamente obvio a quién tiene en la palma de su mano y hacia quien gravita naturalmente. Se ha enamorado absolutamente de Sherlock, y él de ella.

John se había preocupado en cierto momento de que pudiera sentirse celoso de su vínculo natural pero en realidad le encanta observarlos: las dos personas en las que su mundo gira en torno, creciendo juntas.

Recientemente, una idea ha empezado a aparecer en su mente, tan solo necesita solucionar como llevarla a cabo, como trabajar en parte de ella con Rosie—tal vez con la ayuda de la señora Hudson—y aun así mantenerla en secreto para Sherlock.

Los niños pequeños nunca son los mejores guardando secretos. Será complicado, piensa, pero valdrá completamente la pena cuando llegue el momento adecuado…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo contiene a uno de los personajes principales herido y se desvía un poco del fluff de capítulos anteriores.

Está agachado al lado de la barandilla del puente, Sherlock en frente también en la oscuridad. El sospechoso que habían estado siguiendo ahora dirigiéndose hacia su dirección. El plan es cortarle el paso y con algo de suerte reducirle hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Apoya su peso en la otra pierna e intenta mantener su respiración calmada en el frío aire de últimos de diciembre. Al mismo tiempo pone su pistola en su mano derecha por si la necesidad de usarla llega. Supuestamente el hombre está solo y desarmado pero es no significa que no sea peligroso. Conociendo a Sherlock, se pondrá en la línea de peligro de alguna manera antes de que la noche termine.

Ve como la sombra de una figura emerge delante de ellos y mira hacia Sherlock. No puede verle la cara pero se da cuenta de cuando se gira hacia él y asiente de manera silenciosa reconociéndolo. Ve como el detective se agacha, como un gato preparado para saltar, y John también se prepara para salir cuando oye pasos. Sin embargo, no parecen venir de delante de él, de donde deberían proceder. Suenan como si estuvieran mucho más cerca y…

La última cosa que recuerda es Sherlock gritando su nombre y el pesado golpe de algo dándole en la nuca, enviándole por encima de la barandilla del puente, luego una sensación de ligereza mientras todo se vuelve negro…

* * *

 

Sherlock acababa de enviarle un mensaje a Lestrade.

**El puente** **Blackfriars. Sospechoso a la vista.**

**-SH**

Se gira hacia John en el otro lado y asiente, después se mueve, preparándose para saltar e interceptar al sospechoso mientras se acerca.

Ahí es cuando todo cambia para mal, para muy mal.

Mira una última vez hacia John y ve al segundo hombre moverse de entre las sombras detrás de él. Ve el tablón. Se oye a si mismo gritar el nombre de John un segundo demasiado tarde, y correr hacia el puente justo cuando la madera golpea el cráneo y John se tambalea hacia atrás, y a John tropezar con sus propios pies, arrojándole de manera extraña por encima de la barandilla. Ve con horror como John pierde el equilibrio y desaparecer por el borde.

En un instante no hay caso. El trabajo no importa y todo pensamiento remotamente racional le abandona. Ya se ha quitado los zapatos mientras corre a toda velocidad, dejando el Belstaff y de su bufanda en la acera. Sin importarle que los dos hombres se movieran en su dirección, apenas pasa entre ellos, coge la barandilla, impulso y sin dudarlo salta cayendo de pie en el agua helada del Támesis.

Golpear el río desde esa altura es lo suficientemente doloroso, pero el sorprendente **frio** del agua invernal es tan afilado como cuchillos cuando sale a la superficie, dejándole por un momento sin aliento. – _Aguas profundas, Sherlock_ -, la voz turbada de su hermana le invade la mente,  – _toda tu vida, en todos tus sueños. Aguas profundas._

Tiembla, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su desorientación y el inquietante recuerdo.

_John. Tengo que encontrar a John._

Nunca más agradecido por ser un gran nadador, da brazadas sin esfuerzo mientras sus ojos pasan por el río oscuro, buscando alguna señal de John. Por pura suerte hay la suficiente luz por el puente de arriba para captar un vistazo de plata flotando a 3 metros de distancia.

Cierra la distancia en segundos cogiendo la capucha de la parka empapada de John y tirando de su cuerpo inerte para darle la vuelta.

John le había obligado a hacer un curso de primeros auxilios hace años, aburrido, había pensado en aquel entonces, y ahora frenéticamente tira de cualquier dato que no borró sobre rescatar a víctimas de ahogamiento. Se siente más que impotente.

_John es el médico. John salva vidas. ¡¡John sabría qué hacer y ya lo estaría haciendo!! ¡¡¡PIENSA!!!_

Nada mientras sujeta la cabeza de John tan fuera del agua como es posible con solo un brazo.

_Primero: comprueba la respiración._

Pateando fuerte para mantenerse a flote, tira del cuerpo inconsciente de John contra él y se inclina sobre su cara.

_Nada. Ni un ruido. No hay vaho en el frío, lo verías igual que lo sentirías. Nada. No. No. No. ¡Deja de entrar en pánico. PIENSA!_

El frío del agua y su propio miedo están haciendo que su usual rápido proceso de pensamientos estuviera yendo más despacio.

_Siguiente paso: Dar dos insuflaciones a la víctima si no está respirando y sacarlos del agua. No puedes hacer RCP en el agua, solo respira y nada._

Es lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar de John pero tener que parar, respirar y también mantenerlos a los dos fuera del agua será complicado. Con John todavía llevando la empapada parka, es mucho más pesado y complicado para sostenerse.

Acerca a John y le pinza la nariz, cubriendo su boca con la suya, sopla una y luego otra vez con fuerza y busca otra vez algún indicio de respiración.

_Nada._

Patea torpemente hacia la orilla.

Nada varios metros hacia adelante y otra vez le da su propio aire a John.

Cansado. Respira. Nada. Respira. Nada.

Parece que pasa una vida hasta que sus pies tocan tierra. Temblando y ahora totalmente en pánico sale del río tirando de John con nerviosismo hacia la orilla.

Pone a su compañero boca arriba y le desgarra la cazadora para abrirla. El jersey está demasiado mojado y es demasiado grueso como para desgarrarlo así que no malgasta tiempo intentándolo.

_Siguiente paso: Gira la cabeza de la víctima hacia un lado. Permite que el agua salga de la nariz y la boca. Comprueba la respiración. Comprueba el pulso._

Inclina la cabeza de John hacia un lado, luego hacia atrás otra vez cuando nada sale, inclinándose para comprobar **cualquier** indicio de respiración. Cualquier señal de **vida**.

_Nada. NO. Por favor NO._

Comprueba el pulso en la carótida de John.

_Nada. ¡NO. NO. NO JOHN! No puedo HACER esto solo._

_Siguiente paso: empezar RCP._

Esto lo recuerda. Ha visto a John hacerlo una vez. Tiene que ser fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper costillas algunas veces si se hace bien. John se lo había explicado.

Está agotado de nadar, por no mencionar su usual costumbre de no dormir o comer durante un caso, y el agotamiento de verdad está cayendo pesadamente sobre él pero tiene que hacer esto. Lo tiene que hacer bien.

Cogiendo aire de manera temblorosa, se pone al lado de los hombros de John, arrodillándose sobre su compañero inerte. La emoción lucha por el control contra la razón y le nubla la vista mientras apoya el talón de la mano sobre el pecho de John, la otra encima, con sus brazos estirados y usa toda su fuerza para darle 30 compresiones fuertes y rápidas antes de comprobar su respiración de nuevo.

Echando la cabeza de John hacia atrás y pinzándole la nariz, tapa su boca con la suya, como un beso, pero solo sintiendo el frio helador de los labios quietos de John bajo los suyos mientras respira por él, observando la subida y la bajada de su pecho cada vez. Nada pasa después. Los labios de John están de un azul grisáceo y su cuerpo inerte y sin moverse. Ahogando un gimoteo mientras continúa.

_30 compresiones. 2 insuflaciones._

_Maldita sea, John. RESPIRA._

_Compresiones. Respira. Comprueba._

_Compresiones._

Empieza a suplicar en voz alta entre respiraciones…

_No te atrevas a abandonarme, John Watson. No te atrevas a abandonar a tu hija._

_Respira._

_Compresiones._

_Me la quitarán también. No es mía. Os perderé a los dos._

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Lo prometí, John. ¡Hice un juramento! Fallé una vez. No puedo…no otra vez._

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Te necesito…Rosie te necesita._

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Ahora lo entiendo. Como te sentiste por fuera de Barts. Lo siento mucho._

  _Respira._

_Comprime._

_POR FAVOR. No. Estés. Muerto._

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Por favor. John. Despierta. Despierta. ¡Despierta!_

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Eres…lo eres todo, John._

_Respira._

_Comprime._

_Haz…solo haz esto por mi…respira, John. ¡Por favor!_

Pasos que corren se frenan en seco junto a él, y una mano fuerte está sobre su espalda. Alguien empujándolo hacia la cabeza de John mientras dos manos nuevas sustituyen a las suyas y empiezan un ritmo más fuerte y rápido sobre el pecho de John.

Sherlock se echa hacia atrás mientras el DI canoso empieza con las compresiones. Asiente con aire solemne cada poco y Sherlock, arrodillándose al lado de la cabeza de John, le da dos de sus respiraciones.

_¡Eh! Colega. Venga. ¡Vamos John! ¡Respira cabrón cabezota!_

Lestrade le está gritando al cuerpo sin vida entre ellos, y todo lo que puede hacer es observar y respirar por su compañero, mientras suplica mentalmente que viva.

Cada respiración. Cada compresión. Parte de Sherlock está muriendo. Muriendo en esa playa con cada beso de respiración que parece no estar haciendo nada. Muriendo. John está Muriendo. O ya muerto.

_No. No. Te. Atrevas. A. morir. Tequierotequierotequiero._

Se aproximan sirenas, las oye en alguna parte detrás de sus propios pensamientos y se da cuenta de que el patético gimoteo procede de él. Lestrade, incansable, está obligando al corazón de John a latir entre cada respiración que Sherlock le da. No para mientras la ambulancia se acerca pero su expresión casi le para el corazón a Sherlock. La cara del hombre más mayor está desesperadamente intentando permanecer sin expresión y fallando. Lo que ve repite el creciente miedo que él mismo siente.

Cada compresión suena a _muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto._

_Una Respiración…_

_Por favor, John. Quédate…_

Ahora los paramédicos están corriendo hacia la orilla.

_Dos respiraciones._

_Por favor…John…quédate conmigo…_

Una arcada y agua escupida le golpea la boca a Sherlock cuando se aparta de la segunda respiración con una bocanada. Lestrade en seguida pone de lado a John mientras empieza a vomitar y a toser de forma violenta el Támesis de sus pulmones.

* * *

 

Los paramédicos llegan, apartándolos para trabajar en estabilizar a John. Le ponen una máscara de oxígeno, le cortan la ropa mojada y lo cubren con mantas y una sábana de aluminio aislante.

Greg se apoya sobre las rodillas y pasa su mano por su cara con alivio y cogiendo aire antes de mirar hacia el detective. Nunca ha visto al hombre tan absolutamente destrozado y lo ha visto en tiempos bastante complicados.

Sherlock se está tambaleando ligeramente y temblando mientras la adrenalina se convierte en miedo y agotamiento. Está realmente preocupado de que el hombre más joven pudiera perder el conocimiento por el shock y la hipotermia. Su piel ya de por sí pálida ahora casi translúcida y sus propios labios con un tono azul.

Se acerca y se quita el abrigo, envolviendo con él y un brazo a Sherlock. No es mucho pero al menos está seco y un poco caliente. Puede decirse más sobre el hombre bajo es, que ahora ha colapsado, temblando, contra su lado, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock.

Acaricia el pelo del hombre más joven como si fuera un niño. La única cosa en la que puede pensar como consuelo. Aparte de la primera vez cuando se conocieron, una época que estaría feliz de olvidar, nunca había visto al hombre tan abatido, sin su agudo ingenio, sin estar completamente sereno. Con su actitud áspera y su confianza petulante quitadas, no parece nada más que un niño perdido y aterrorizado.

-¡Hey! Está bien. Lo recuperamos Sherlock. Está bien-, ofrece con ternura al nido de pelo húmedo y congelado en su cuello.

Sherlock mira hacia arriba, ojos rojos abiertos como platos, y lanza ambos brazos débilmente alrededor del DI en un silencioso gracias.

* * *

 

Ahora están moviendo a John hacia la ambulancia. Apenas les oye hablar. John está respirando por sí mismo pero todavía no está consciente.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Este también va!- oye gritar a Lestrade. Es puesto de pie, tambaleándose y apenas capaz de caminar. Es medio arrastrado medio llevado hasta los médicos que esperan.

-Solo familia-, oye, su corazón desplomándose otra vez por la norma familiar. No es la primera vez que ha tenido que ser llevado en una ambulancia separada. O encontrar su propio medio de transporte. Discutir raramente consigue algo y tiene demasiado frío y está demasiado cansado para ofrecer una respuesta.

Solo que esta vez, a través de la cortina de agotamiento oye la intensa discusión entre un médico y Lestrade. Unos pocos momentos después la chaqueta de Greg es reemplazada por dos mantas grandes y está siendo ayudado a entrar en la parte de atrás del vehículo, al lado de John.

Las últimas cosas que recuerda son los monitores sonando con los erráticos latidos del corazón de John mientras las puertas se cierran, sus propias constantes vitales siendo tomadas y luego cogiendo la todavía fría mano de John y apoyando su cabeza contra la barra de la camilla antes de que todo se vuelva gris.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Sherlock se despierta con el ligero golpeteo de un paraguas contra el linóleo. Levantando la cabeza del torso de John, se gira para encontrar la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Un baño invernal en el Támesis? No es una de tus aventuras más inteligentes hermano mío-. Por el casi audible giro de sus ojos en blanco del hombre medio tumbado medio colapsado sobre la cama, Mycroft se estira la corbata e intenta ajustar su tono. –Sin embargo-, concede, –dadas las circunstancias tendría que decir también…muy encomiable.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Mycroft?- exige Sherlock con un bostezo, su cabeza todavía pesada con el agotamiento de la noche anterior. Aunque le habían dado el alta hace horas, se niega a dejar a su compañero.

-Haciendo el papeleo para que no te afecte el protocolo del hospital, Sherlock. Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son “gracias”. Me tomé la libertad de traerte algo de ropa que no huela como el río.

Mira a los dos antes de hablar otra vez. El hermano pequeño petulante por el que ha pasado la vida fallando en proteger y el hombre por el que su hermano ha desafiado repetidamente a la muerte para rescatar.

-Nunca te había tenido por el tipo de héroe hermano, y aun así has conseguido salvar una vez más al buen doctor y sin morirte en el proceso.

-No soy un héroe, Mycroft-, replica Sherlock en voz baja mirando al todavía inconsciente pero muy **vivo** John.

-Sospecho que el doctor Watson estaría en desacuerdo contigo. Has salvado su vida, casi sin ayuda.

-El amor es una motivación poderosa-, llega la respuesta amortiguada mientras Sherlock apoya su cabeza contra su compañero dormido.

-Sí, bueno. Los médicos parecen creer que se recuperará completamente una vez que despierte. Os dejaré tranquilos. Hazme saber si puedo ayudar en algo más-, ofrece el mayor de los Holmes, girándose para salir.

Se para en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás a su hermano, dudando si revelar su sentimiento personal sobre el tema. Oyendo pasos acercarse por el pasillo, baja su voz. –Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sherlock. Una vez más has arriesgado tu vida para salvar la suya. Sería descuidado por su parte el no reconocer tu sacrificio esta vez.

Se gira hacia la puerta con un suave y sincero. –Gracias, My-. Mycroft le da a su hermano una rara sonrisa y asiente hacia el mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

Sherlock coge una de las manos de John, y, poniéndola contra su mejilla, vuelve a caer en un sueño intranquilo en la silla junto a la cama de John.

* * *

 

-Dios, Greg-, raspa John, su voz ronca por toser violentamente y tensa con emoción mientras aparta la vista de la pantalla.

Todavía tiene un dolor de cabeza espectacular y todo está un poco borroso, pero ha estado completamente consciente durante un día.

Greg había convencido a Sherlock a que fuera a comer algo, pasándole a hurtadillas su propio paquete de tabaco y un mechero como forma de chantaje para que finalmente saliera de la habitación por primera vez. John lo vio pero no dijo nada. Por mucho que desprecie la costumbre, también sabe que no está en posición para discutir con el hombre que le salvó la vida.

Una vez que Sherlock estuvo fuera, el DI sacó un portátil y lo puso encima de las piernas de John.

-Puede ser un poco difícil de ver pero…de verdad que deberías ver esto colega.

La grabación granulada en blanco y negro de las CCTV aparece en la pantalla. Dos cámaras: una del puente y otra a lo largo de la orilla.

Se ve a sí mismo caer sobre la barandilla, aunque no tiene ningún recuerdo de la caída. Ve a Sherlock correr por el puente, pasando por entre los dos hombres y lanzarse sin dudarlo por encima de la barandilla: una imagen que le causa un estremecimiento al recordar cosas que preferiría olvidar.

No hay vídeo de lo que realmente pasó en el agua, pero lo poco que ha sacado de Sherlock es que había nadado y le había hecho el boca a boca hasta que llegaron a la orilla. El vídeo se desvanece y vuelve, la segunda cámara tomando la escena en la playa.

John ve a Sherlock arrastrarle, sin vida, del agua. John no está seguro de como el hombre fue incluso capaz de tal hazaña después de pasar a través del río, tenía que haber estado agotado y congelado.

Ver a su compañero hacer la RCP es surrealista. Algo que él mismo ha hecho tantas veces, pero siempre en terreno seco o en el hospital. No sobre una playa congelada y húmeda después de nadar y respirar, por los dos. Nunca por alguien que amara. Sherlock tenía que haber estado abrumado y aterrorizados aun así su ritmo nunca decayó. Observa mientras Lestrade aparece para ayudar. Se ve a sí mismo, sin vida entre los dos hombres hasta que, convulsionando, es puesto de lado mientras los paramédicos llegan a la playa. Observa, pero ahora, en vez de verse a sí mismo, su atención está en Sherlock, apoyado fuertemente contra el hombro de Greg. Visiblemente temblando a pesar de la poca calidad del vídeo. Ve a Sherlock ponerlo en pie, apenas capaz de permanecer erguido, y llevarlo hasta la ambulancia.

John cierra el portátil.

-Lo siento si eso fue demasiado, verte así de esa forma. My…pensamos que deberías verlo tú mismo. Lo que hizo. Nunca te contaría como fue. Que consiguiera llevarte hasta la orilla es un puto milagro pero tuvo que estar reanimándote por lo menos 15 minutos antes de que yo llegara. No estoy seguro que en mis mejores días pudiera haber hecho eso solo durante tanto tiempo sin descanso. No estoy seguro de cómo no consiguió perder el conocimiento él mismo.

John se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Ver todo como fue lo hace mucho más real. Casi había estado muerto. Su hija casi pierde a sus **dos** padres antes de su segundo cumpleaños. Si hubiera muerto, ella también hubiera sido apartada de la otra figura paternal que conoce. Dios sabe lo que esa pérdida, las dos, le haría a Sherlock. Todavía se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por lo de Mary.

Sabe cómo **fue**. Después de la caída. Después de Mary. También sabe lo que su matrimonio, y, después su abandono, le había hecho a Sherlock. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que su muerte le hubiera hecho al hombre que ama.

-¿Greg? ¿Puedes escribirle a Mycroft? Necesito un favor.

-Claro colega. ¿Qué necesitas?- responde el DI, sacando el móvil de la chaqueta.

-Él lo sabrá. Solo dile que lo prepare. Iba a esperar un poco pero dile que cuanto antes mejor. Estoy bastante seguro de que estará de acuerdo.

Greg parece confundido pero hace lo que se le pide y está guardando su teléfono cuando Sherlock abre la puerta.

-Te dejaré que descanses, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta-, dice dándose la vuelta para irse.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, John estira una mano hacia Sherlock.

-Ven aquí-, pide en voz baja.

Con una mirada curiosa, el hombre más joven se acerca y es puesto fuertemente contra el pecho de John y tirando de él con suavidad hacia la cama. Se coloca hasta que los dos están tumbados juntos, su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de John, con cuidado de mover todos los cables y tubos.

-¿John?- pregunta, su voz amortiguada contra las mantas.

- **Nunca más** me digas que no eres un héroe, Sherlock. Vi el vídeo. Eso…eso fue asombroso.

John se ahoga con las palabras, intentando sonar bromista pero salen más como un sollozo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-John, de verdad…No soy…solamente…

 -¿Sherlock?

-¿Hmmm?

-Cállate-, le regaña, acercando a su detective hacia un beso al borde de las lágrimas.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock apenas ha dejado fuera de su vista a John desde que sacó su cuerpo del río. Gracias a Mycroft comparten una habitación privada en el hospital, permitiendo que Sherlock se quedara los días posteriores a su alta hasta que John tuviera la suya. Se va solo a comer comida que no es de hospital (obligado, por supuesto) y un par de veces a ayudar con Rosie y las niñeras. Inevitablemente vuelve más dependiente que antes.

Desde el momento en que John lo metió en su cama, la suya quedó abandonada para irritación de las enfermeras.

Esta noche John es finalmente dado de alta. Sin daños permanentes. Solo la cuestión del pulpo que es su compañero, cuando no está agarrándose a él, revoloteando como una madre nerviosa, intentando ayudarle a vestirse, pegado a él durante el viaje en taxi, y casi pisándole los talones al subir las escaleras hasta su piso.

John no dice ni una palabra. Lo reconoce por lo que es y no intenta apartarlo. Este tipo de estrés y pánico es demasiado familiar para él. Sherlock tiene miedo. Aterrorizado. Por una pérdida que **casi** pasa. El muy real y emocional tipo de trauma causado al ver a alguien al que amas morir (y John sabe sobre eso…). Para ser honestos, John también está un poco afectado por todo el asunto al ver que durante un breve periodo de tiempo estuvo técnicamente muerto, y este hombre al que ama tanto es la única razón por la que ahora esté aquí. Por muy molesto que sea el tener una segunda sombra, lo **entiende**. Así que lo permite.

Le permitió quedarse dormido sujetándole la muñeca, incluso sabiendo que estaba contando las pulsaciones. Le permitió estar de guardia a su lado en la pequeña cama del hospital. Le permitió ayudarle con cosas que era capaz de hacer solo.

Le permite convertirse en un apoyo, ayudándole a subir los 17 escalones. Le permite guiarle hacia el piso. Permite que le quite el abrigo y lo cuelgue. Permite todos los pequeños y tangibles actos que parecen ofrecer alivio.

Es tarde y John se mueve hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer algo de té cuando una mano más que gentil le agarra el hombro, girándole con cuidado, el detective en su espacio haciéndole ponerse contra la pared. Esos ojos pálidos dejando ver toda la sinceridad y vulnerabilidad que no le muestra a nadie más. Apoya una mano sobre la pared encima de la cabeza John, la otra trazando lentamente su mandíbula sin afeitar antes de inclinarse hacia él, las frentes tocándose.

-No… ¿John? No…vuelvas…a marcharte... Nunca más. Por favor.

Las palabras son un ruego, desesperadas y necesarias. Su voz profunda y aun así suave, su respiración soplando ansioso aire contra la cara de John. La frase rota está llena de cada pedazo de sentimiento que el hombre tiene que ofrecer.

John se estira hacia arriba, apenas rozando sus labios juntos, sintiendo a Sherlock estremecerse contra él mientras habla.

-Nunca a propósito-, susurra. –Lo juro. No te puedo prometer lo que me estás pidiendo, pero te puedo decir, Sherlock, que estoy aquí durante el tiempo que me tengas. No voy a ninguna parte.

La última palabra casi cortada mientras Sherlock se inclina hacia abajo para reclamar su boca, apoyándolo con ternura para firmemente contra la pared, sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro.

El beso se convierte rápidamente en una batalla de lenguas, las manos de John enredándose en el pelo de Sherlock mientras el hombre más alto abre sus piernas con un movimiento de su rodilla, deslizándose ligeramente hacia abajo para juntar sus caderas. John puede sentirlo, duro contra su propia erección y curva su espalda, apartándola de su pared, apretándose contra él y ofreciéndole algo de fricción. Es recompensado con pequeños y desesperados ruidos por parte de su compañero mientras devuelve el movimiento.

La intensidad emocional del momento es embriagadora; todo el miedo y la ansiedad de la pasada semana mezclada con el deseo y el anhelo. La necesidad por el consuelo y la cercanía manifestándose en algo sexual, pero aun así mucho **más**. Más intenso que nunca antes. Un deseo frenético para **acercarse** más.

Pasa su boca por el cuello de Sherlock, besando y mordiendo. Sin importarle si deja marcas. **Queriendo** dejar marcas, su marca en esa piel marfil para que todo el mundo pueda ver que este hombre precioso, brillante y asombroso le pertenece. Pasa su lengua sobre el área sensible justo por encima de su clavícula y Sherlock gime fuertemente, su cabeza cayendo de lado sobre el hombro de John.

Algo es susurrado en su cuello pero John no lo capta, demasiado perdido en el momento.

Luego los movimientos se paran de manera abrupta, y Sherlock se aparta ligeramente para mirarle. **En su interior**. Pelo oscuro salvajemente enmarañado y las pupilas tan dilatadas que esos iris pálidos eran apenas un halo a su alrededor. Sus ojos buscando los de John.

Siente como se sonroja por ser el único sujeto a tal intenso escrutinio.

-John-, el profundo barítono de la voz de Sherlock vibra contra su pecho mientras dedos largos trazan el borde de su oreja y se inclina para susurrar. –Te **necesito** -, sus labios pasando por donde sus dedos lo habían hecho antes. –Entero, todo-. Hace un gesto hacia los dos con su mano libre. –Te necesito a **ti** -, repite, tentativamente, sus ojos fijos en los de John.

La respiración de John se entrecorta por la implicación.

La única cosa que no hemos hecho ni hemos discutido. Nunca ha ido tan lejos. Nunca ha sido mencionado. Las logísticas, el quién quiere qué y cómo; pero ahora… ¿me lo está pidiendo?

Y, como siempre, era como si ese genio loco pudiera oír sus pensamientos.

-¿Llévame a la cama, John?


	21. Chapter 21

John levanta una mano para tocar su mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sherlock? Esto…es lo que quieres…quiero decir que podría…si prefieres…podría estar…-, tartamudea John nervioso, obviamente inseguro de donde está yendo esta conversación, y Sherlock le calla con un dedo sobre los labios.

Los ojos de John se suavizan por el toque, desprotegidos y tiernos. Reflejando la misma inseguridad y vulnerabilidad que ha estado sintiendo él mismo desde que su bloguero volvió a la vida escupiendo agua contra él.

El mismo cuidadoso anhelo en su mirada pero algo más también. Algo un poco más salvaje y desinhibido, traicionado solo por el nacimiento de una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.

_Deseo. Necesidad. Anhelo._

Sherlock tiembla por su propia deducción y luego aparta despacio su dedo de la boca de John, reemplazándolo con su boca, antes de susurrar su respuesta con un indicio de desesperación en su voz, jadeante contra los labios de John.

-Sí, John. **Quiero** esto. Te quiero a **ti**. **Así**. Más que nada. ¿ **Por** **favor**?

Ahora John le está besando, profundamente y con dureza, agresivamente apartándolos de la pared. Sherlock renuncia a todo el control que tenía sobre la situación y permite ser empujado hacia la habitación, tropezándose con los muebles, a través de la cocina, las manos y las bocas nunca rompiendo el contacto. Por el pasillo, donde John abre de una patada la puerta de su habitación. Golpea fuerte contra la pared, el sonido vibrando por todo el piso pero ningún hombre está preocupado por el daño o el ruido.

La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocan contra su cama y pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero antes de que pueda caer hacia su cama la mano de John lo coge, cálida y eléctrica contra su piel, tumbándolo suavemente. El cuerpo de John siguiéndolo sobre el colchón.

-Dime otra vez que quieres, Sherlock. **Dilo** -. La orden de su compañero es ronca debido a la excitación pero aun así su voz todavía temblorosa e insegura. Apoyando su peso sobre los brazos encima de Sherlock, un poco de pelo plateado cae sobre su cara mientras le mira desde arriba.

Y Sherlock tiembla. John encima de él, mirándolo así. Nunca nadie le ha mirado así. Nunca antes ha querido más algo, ahora casi desesperado por dar y luego recibir todo de este hombre. Catalogar cada detalle que permanece desconocido de John Watson en el más íntimo de los momentos.

-A ti, John. Te quiero a **ti** …encima de mí, debajo de mí, a mi lado. Todo tu ser rodeándome…todo tu ser **dentro** de mí.

Siente el gruñido bajo de la garganta de John vibrar a través de su cuerpo cuando sus labios se encuentra una vez más. La lengua de John persiguiendo la suya mientras los botones de su camisa están siendo desabrochados hábilmente.

Una mano áspera deslizándose con ternura por su pecho para apartar la tela, antes de descender para agarrar su cinturón.

Sus propias manos tirando de la base del jersey de John hacia arriba, deslizándose debajo de su camiseta, largos dedos estirándose sobre piel desnuda antes de quitarle ambas piezas de ropa a la vez.

John desabrocha el cinturón de Sherlock, el botón de sus pantalones, y baja la cremallera con una mano, metiendo los dedos debajo de la cintura de la ropa suelta. Su mano deslizándose hacia abajo, palmeando la ya prominente dureza a través de los calzoncillos.

 Sherlock rompe el beso mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás en un gemido silencioso, arqueándose ligeramente bajo el toque de John antes de que sus propias manos empiecen a trabajar entre ellos sobre los vaqueros de John. Rápidamente los desabrocha y John se aparta un momento para quitarse los zapatos y empujar todo hacia el suelo, seguido por la ropa de Sherlock cuando le quita la ropa que le queda, volviendo para acomodarse entre las pálidas y largas piernas.

Tiembla cuando el toque de John pasa suavemente por sus dos muslos y cálida respiración y suaves besos son dados a lo largo de su abdomen, luego más hacia abajo. Mordiscos suaves y lametones sobre caderas y en el pliegue entre pelvis y muslo.

Jadea fuertemente cuando la cálida y húmeda boca de John se desliza sobre él. Cogiéndolo por completo hasta que chica contra la parte de atrás de la garganta del hombre y John se empieza a mover lentamente arriba y abajo, su lengua enredándose, jugueteando y apretando por toda su longitud.

Sherlock se mueve involuntariamente hacia arriba, incapaz de contener un gemido alto y profundo y las manos de John se apoyan sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndolo, atacándole solo con esa talentosa lengua.

Las sensaciones pronto se vuelven demasiado, casi abrumadoras y tira del pelo de John con insistencia, jadeando fuertemente.

-¡B-bazta! ¡Por favor!- se da cuenta del ceceo demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

John le agarra fuerte, deteniendo el inminente clímax y se aparta con un _pop_ , acariciando con su nariz el hueco cóncavo de su tripa con una risa cariñosa y suave.

-Te lo dije…es mono-, llega la voz amortiguada de su compañero contra su piel como respuesta a su audible resoplido de indignación y exasperación. –Muy adorable, de hecho-, continúa John, dándole un beso en el ombligo antes de deslizarse hacia abajo. Cualquier discusión que tuviera en los labios se disuelve en un gemido sin aliento cuando John se mueve incluso más abajo y su lengua encuentra un nuevo objetivo.

 

* * *

 

John ha descubierto que la forma más efectiva de que el hombre se calle en la cama es pillarle desprevenido.

Le gusta el **ceceo**. De verdad que es muy adorable. No quiere que se avergüence o se enfurruñe por ello.

Baja la cabeza más hacia abajo. Solo dudando brevemente. Nunca le ha hecho esto a nadie pero quiere intentarlo ahora desesperadamente.

Se acomoda más entre esas infinitas y pálidas piernas y con cautela hace una línea con su lengua desde el perineo hasta la punta arriba de la largura de Sherlock, luego pasando su boca y manos sobre un firme muslo y más abajo. Abriéndolo. Juguetón, apenas pasa la punta de su lengua sobre una entrada temblorosa. La áspera inspiración de aire que viene de arriba hace que sea más atrevido y empieza a presionar fuerte, la lengua firme y plana sobre el anillo de músculos apretados. Primero gentilmente, luego más fuerte, descubriendo que disfruta esto mucho más de lo que había imaginado, mientras cada presión y lametón hace que Sherlock gima y tiemble sobre él.

Está haciendo eso. Es el único, el único, haciéndole eso a él. Que nunca se lo haya hecho a él, haciéndole cualquier cosa de estas. Causando que este asombroso, precioso y complicado hombre se deshiciera, que gimoteara y gimiera y **suplicara** …por solo su boca.

Empieza a presionar más, lamiendo con cada movimiento de caderas de su compañero hasta que moviendo su lengua dentro, los músculos empiezan a relajarse y abrirse.

Sherlock exhala ruidosamente con un escalofrío entero. Su voz nada más que incoherentes sonidos entre jadeantes gemidos y el ocasional carraspeo **alto** del nombre de John.

El olor a sexo, sudor ( _y maldición, a ese pijo y caro gel_ ) y a todo lo que es **Sherlock,** es embriagador y está en todas partes. Su propia polla ahora está dolorosamente dura y chorreando contra esas sábanas caras. Empieza a meter su lengua más adentro con más dureza tan solo para sacar más ruidos obscenos del hombre que está encima.

Sherlock suelta un jadeo ahogado.

-J-John ¡Por favor!

John mira hacia arriba preocupado.

-¿Demasiado? ¿Estás bien? Puedo parar…

Se retira un poco y una mano temblorosa le pasa un pequeño tubo.

-Dios, NO, por favor, más. A ti. ¡Necesito sentirte **A TI**!

John abre el tubo con una mano, volviendo a besar, morder y acariciar la suave piel de ese culo exquisito antes de meter su lengua otra vez durante un momento antes de intercambiarla por un dedo lubricado. Metiéndolo hacia dentro gentilmente, dejando que los músculos cedan ligeramente antes de ir más hacia dentro, buscando…

-OHJODERJOOOHNJODER

_La encontré._

Sonríe para sí mismo mientras observa a Sherlock arquearse sobre la cama violentamente. La palabrota saliendo de esa lengua pija va directa a su entrepierna y se aprieta contra el colchón mientras los músculos de Sherlock se aprietan contra su mano.

_Entonces obviamente le gusta esto_.

Poco a poco un segundo dedo se une al primero y luego un tercero. Metiendo y expandiéndolos, abre a Sherlock, asegurándose de rozar cada poco la próstata del hombre, viendo como el largo y flexible cuerpo se mueve y se enrosca contra él. Oyéndole gritar, más alto con cada toque hasta que se convierte en demasiado.

_Dios, así es precioso._

-Por favor-, suplica Sherlock, su voz arruinada y sin aliento. –John por favor ¡Esto va a acabar antes de que empiece si no te pones a ello!- el ruego puntualizado con otro gemido agudo cuando gira sus dedos y su compañero se aprieta contra su toque. Su polla larga pero roja goteando abundantemente en un rápido charco creciente sobre su torso.

Esa visión y un Sherlock suplicando es algo a lo que nunca podrá decir que no.

* * *

 

Sherlock sisea por la lenta retirada de los dedos de John. Observando absorto como John se lubrica el mismo antes de subir para reclamar un beso largo y cariñoso. Los labios nunca separándose mientras John coge una de sus almohadas, subiéndole las caderas para colocarla debajo antes de apartarse y acomodarse entre las rodillas de Sherlock.

-Me **dirás** si es demasiado, o si quieres parar ¿entendido? No quiero hacerte daño. Todo está perfectamente bien si decides que es algo que no te gusta…

Sherlock pone otra vez un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndole.

-Quiero esto John. Te quiero a ti. Diría que el hecho es…bastante obvio-, responde con una sonrisa petulante y un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su pelvis. Para hacerse entender dobla ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de John fuertemente, acercándolo más.

Le encanta el pequeño gruñido que se gana.

Y entonces John está ahí, duro y palpitando y presionando lenta y cuidadosamente hacia su interior. Hace una mueca por la ligera quemazón y estiramiento mientras su cuerpo se ajusta a la intrusión y a las nuevas sensaciones; pero cualquier tipo de incomodidad es rápidamente superado por el sobrecogimiento ( _oh dios, ¡el romanticismo empalagoso de John es contagioso!_ ) del hecho de que el cuerpo de John está **entrando** en el suyo. John gime, bajo y profundo, y Sherlock exhala con un gimoteo, relaja su cuerpo hasta que están completamente unidos. Cada centímetro de John enteramente dentro de él. Puede sentir el pulso de John dentro de él. Latiendo contra el suyo.

John se para. La diferencia de altura un poco demasiado para él para alcanzar la boca de Sherlock. John apoya su peso sobre su brazo bueno, inclinándose hacia delante y estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Nunca imaginó que un toque tan simple pudiera sentirse tan íntimo.

-John…estás dentro de mí-, consigue decir susurrando, ligeramente avergonzado por la cantidad de asombro y sentimiento puro en su propia voz. Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser así. La sensación intensa de estar conectado con otra persona de esta forma.

John, como siempre en como cuidador, le acaricia la cara otra vez, el hambre en sus ojos batallando ahora con una expresión más suave y cariñosa cuando parece estar observando la miríada de nuevas emociones corriendo a través de él.

John le acaricia el hombro con la nariz y le susurra en la piel.

-Te amo, Sherlock.

Esas palabras de la boca de John, piensa, nunca dejarán de sorprenderle.

Envuelve sus piernas y sus brazos más apretadamente alrededor de las caderas y el torso de John mientras murmura sus propias palabras de cariño y luego, moviéndose ligeramente hacia arriba, añade sin aliento. –John. Puedes moverte ahora.

* * *

 

Los tobillos de Sherlock están cruzados detrás de él, sus brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que vaya más dentro con un movimiento experimental de sus caderas hacia arriba.

Da otro beso al hombro de su compañero y empieza a moverse lentamente. Más como un gentil vaivén. Nunca antes ha sido el **primero** de nadie y quiere asegurarse de que puede hacer esto bien para los dos. Quiere ser gentil pero esta jodidamente seguro de que Sherlock tampoco querrá que lo trate como cristal. La sensación y la presión no es nada como estar como una mujer, y la erección de Sherlock apoyada y goteando entre ellos, y el áspero y sin aliento jadeo contra su pelo es más excitante de lo que tiene derecho a serlo.

Se retira un poco y vuelve a deslizarse despacio hacia dentro, el apretado y fascinante calor alrededor de él sacándole un gemido tembloroso.

Fija sus ojos en los de su amante, cuya cara está completamente abierta y expuesta, las pupilas dilatadas completamente, y llena de confianza y empieza a moverse más rápido. Embistiendo hacia arriba para golpear un sitio que causa que oscuros rizos caigan hacia atrás sobre el colchón acompañados por un bajo y agudo gemido cada vez que da en el blanco.

Sherlock le encuentra embestida con embestida mientras encuentras su ritmo. La mano izquierda de John estirándose hacia abajo para cogerle mientras una presión familiar crece en su propio abdomen.

\- J-Jawwwn  **por favor** , ¡ **OH** DIOS **JODER**!- llega la súplica rota de debajo mientras la mano de John se mueve más rápido y su polla más adentro, llevando a ambos más cerca del límite mientras golpea la próstata de Sherlock una vez y otra vez.

John puede sentir el cuerpo de Sherlock tensándose a su alrededor y DIOS quiere ver cada segundo del hombre cayendo a pedazos de esta manera contra él.

Sherlock se estira hacia delante en un intento frenético de acariciar sus labios con un descuidad beso que no es beso, jadeando desesperadamente contra la boca de John.

Ambos sudorosos y demasiado idos para formar palabras. Las manos de Sherlock enredándose fuertemente en el pelo de la nuca de John, acercando su cabeza bruscamente contra su cuerpo tembloroso y moviéndose en su puño.

El sonido que vibra del pecho de Sherlock cuando grita y se pone rígido, pulsando caliente y fuerte sobre la mano y el estómago de John lo tiene tambaleando en el límite a él mismo. Músculos apretados cerrándose alrededor de la polla de John lo tienen persiguiendo su propio orgasmo. Con solo unas pocas embestidas y el nombre de Sherlock en sus labios está cayendo, pulsación tras pulsación derramándose en su compañero quien todavía está sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho.

* * *

 

Solo existe el sonido de respiraciones laboriosas cuando todo el peso de John colapsa contra él. Sus manos todavía sosteniendo la cara de John contra su corazón. Dedos entrelazados entre pelo corto plateado.

Sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco firme y rápido de John contra su piel: contando todavía las pulsaciones de manera subconsciente.

_Vivo. Respirando. Seguro._

_Mío._

Su propio y demasiado rápido pulso está vibrando en el oído de John mientras juntos, se les pasa el subidón.

_Siempre juntos. Siempre. Mi John._

* * *

Sabe lo que está haciendo. Contando otra vez. Sería mentira si dijese que no estaba haciendo lo mimo. Aquí en ese silencioso “intermedio” de lo que acaban de compartir y lo que viene después.

Presiona sus labios contra la cicatriz pequeña y casi desaparecida sobre el pálido pecho, debajo del corazón, por encima del hígado. Debería haberlo matado. Como médico sabe este hecho. Ser disparado a esa distancia en esa parte del cuerpo fácilmente podría haberlo hecho, probablemente debería haberlo sido una sentencia de muerte. No debería estar aquí…

_Pero lo está. No tengo ni idea cómo, después de todo, pero está aquí. Vivo. Real. Mío._

Levanta la cabeza para ver la subida y bajada de cada respiración. Pasa sus manos ligeramente por agudos pómulos y tiernamente por las sienes de Sherlock, apartando con sus dedos un mechón sudado de pelo y una pesadilla sangrienta de hace mucho tiempo.

_Vivos. Los dos. No deberíamos. Casi hemos muerto. De hecho hemos muerto. Los dos. Vivimos. Volvimos de casi casi probabilidades imposibles. Deberíamos estar muertos, muchas veces. No hay lógica para explicar todas las razones por las que uno o ambos no deberíamos estar aquí ahora mismo. Pero lo estamos. Hemos tenido la más imposible de las historias, culminando con el más imposibles de los “aquí y ahora”._

_Porque la historia no terminó…_

_Volvimos por el otro. Hemos tenido que hacerlo._

_Volvimos por esto._


	22. Chapter 22

Su risa cantarina suena en el frío aire de enero mientras los patos se acercan para picotear las migajas de pan que ha estado tirando cerca de sus pies. Podría haber vuelto directamente del piso de Molly, probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero en vez de eso, la abriga de pies a cabeza y hace que un taxi los deje en el parque.

Había mirado hacia arriba en la puerta de Molly y le preguntó con una gran sonrisa y ojos abiertos como platos -¿Vamos ver patos Sh’lock?- Incluso el frío intenso no pudo hacer que le negara su actividad favorita. No con esa mirada.

Molly había vuelto a entrar, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa comprensiva, para meter algo de pan en una bosa para que se llevaran. Ahora aquí están. En el parque, con mejillas sonrojadas por el frío a juego. Tirando pan sobre el agua y a sus pies.

_Sherlock Holmes, alimentador de patos asesor. Suena como algo que escribiría John. Las cosas que uno hace por amor. Una pequeña emoción tan complicada. Y aun así, para nada desagradable, como una vez un hermano mayor de mierda la había hecho parecer._

Echa más migajas cerca de sus zapatos y dos pequeños patos se acercan con cautela a los pies de Rosie. Aplaude y grita y él sonría por su alegría inocente por una cosa tan simple. Los patos vuelven al agua y se gira hacia él con la cara toda roja y los ojos brillando.

_Azul-verde-gris con una diminuta estrella dorada alrededor de la pupila. Los ojos de John._

-¡¡Ota vez, pofi!! ¡Ota vez patos!

Estira una diminuta mano cubierta por algo de pan.

-¿Pofi? ¿’Osie lo hace? ¿Pofi…Papá?

Es como si alguien le golpeara en el pecho. Una diminuta palabra y de repente la tierra deja de moverse alrededor…de lo que sea…y el tiempo se detiene y pasan varios instantes antes de que recuerde que tiene que respirar. Mirando hacia abajo con su sonrisa expectante y sus pestañas revoloteando, y se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de lo que ha dicho o por qué su cerebro parece que temporalmente esté offline.

Siempre ha sido “Sh-Lock” o “Lock” o alguna jaleo de una variación de los dos hablada en lenguaje de bebés. **Nunca** Papá. Ni una vez. Nunca se ha referido a él en términos parentales. Incluso si se siente y actúa como uno, no es su padre. La idea de que ella lo vea como uno es aterradora y humilde.

_¿Qué pensará John? ¿Esto es algo poco bueno? Estamos juntos pero esto, esto es más grande que eso. Esta es **su** hija. Mi ahijada. ¿John sonreirá y lo encontrará “mono” o sentirá que le estoy arrebatando algo?_

Cuando manos diminutas tiran insistentemente de su abrigo, se da cuenta de que no puedes perderte en tu mente cuando una niña pequeña quiere algo de ti…

-¿Patos? ¿pofi?

Obedientemente trocea más pan hace un sendero desde el agua hasta sus pies y le da el resto. Mientras está ocupada gritando porque un ganso grande se ha unido a la mezcla de aves acuáticas que les rodea, saca su teléfono.

Primero manda una foto de Rosie, abrigada riéndose, patos y gansos a su alrededor tratando de coger pan de su mano.

**John, me ha llamado con un nombre que no es mío.**

**-SH**

**John, me llamó Papá.**

**-SH**

Pasan varios minutos y su teléfono suena.

**Esa foto es adorable** **:)**

Luego varios paréntesis y pausas y paréntesis mientras otro mensaje es escrito, borrado y reescrito antes de que suene otra vez.

**Oh. Uh. Guau.**

Sherlock se agita ansiosamente sobre sus pies.

_¿Eso es todo? ¿”Guau”?_

**John, para alguien que reclama ser un escritor tu vocabulario podría tener una vasta mejoría.**

**-SH**

**¿No está bien? No sé muy bien la forma apropiada de manejar este nuevo desarrollo.**

**-SH**

Ping

**¿Sabes que sé que eres tú verdad? No tienes que firmar los mensajes.**

Ping

**Venid a casa a tomar té. Estoy seguro de que ambos estáis congelados.**

Sherlock suspira. ¿Por qué está evitando la pregunta?

Ping

**Y, Sherlock, está bien. No pasa nada. Está más que bien. Venid a casa.**

Ping

**Tengo algo, que, eh, necesito darte. :) Iba a esperar hasta mañana pero, bueno, ven a casa ¿vale? <3**

_¿Mañana? ¿Qué es mañana? Ohhhh. Cumpleaños. Es verdad. Aburrido._

**Tengo que hacer un recado. Volveremos a casa luego.**

**-SH ;)**

Ping. Ping.

**¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué demonios? XD**

**Sherlock Holmes ¿acabas de usar un emoticono? ;)**

Sonríe, escribiendo mientras llama a Rosie, mirándola con cariño mientras mueve la mano y dice adiós a todos sus nuevos amigos con plumas. La sube en brazos y se dirigen hacia la carretera a por un taxi.

Ping

**Hiciste una cara guiñando ;)**

Empezaste tú, John.

**-SH ;)**

**¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Estoy completamente asqueado!**

**-SH ;)**

**Parece que no puedo parar, John ¡Ayuda!**

**-SH ;)**

Ping

**;) ¿Qué es lo que NO te he hecho? ;)**

Siente el ligero rubor en sus orejas por la insinuación.

**¿De verdad, John?**

**-SH ;)**

Ping

**;) ;) ;)**

**¡Por favor para de una vez!**

**-SH ;)**

Ping

**Nop ;)**

**John.  ¿Sobre Rosie? ¿Esto requiere discutirlo?**

**-SH**

Ping

**Eh, sí, creo que sí. Solo un poco.**

Ping

**Pero no es nada malo. Solamente…hablaremos aquí ¿vale?** Ping

**¿Sherlock?**

Ping

**;) Te <3 **

Juvenil como es, bloquea el último mensaje, esperando que nadie nunca tenga razón para mirar en su teléfono.


	23. Chapter 23

John recoloca inquieto los papeles por millonésima vez antes de ponerlos de nuevo en la carpeta, dejándola sobre la mesa antes de empezar a caminar por el salón.

Sherlock y Rosie deberían haber llegado a casa hace rato y ahora está intentando de calmar su ansiedad hiperactiva.

_¿Qué coño me pasa?_ Piensa, cambiando de dirección a media zancada y dirigiéndose hacia la encimera de la cocina. _Si hay algo que un inglés debería saber, es cómo mantener la calma…de verdad_. No debería estar así de estresado.

Se regaña mentalmente mientras enciende la tetera y se sienta para esperar la inevitable entrada dramática de su hija y compañero.

Apenas un momento después la puerta de abajo se abre. El frío aire invernal se abre camino hasta el piso con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, los pasos de Sherlock en las escaleras y el balbuceo de Rosie hacen que su corazón empiece a acelerarse otra vez.

Esto es. Ha tenido esto planeado durante un tiempo. Todo solucionado, cada detalle. Solo queda una conversación y un par de firmas…

_Habría llevado un poco más de tiempo si lo hubiera hecho solo; a veces ES muy útil conocer a Mycroft._

Había planeado esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero con el adorable pequeño desliz de Rosie, hoy parece la mejor opción.

_Regalo de cumpleaños anticipado entonces._

Su móvil suena y mira al mensaje, poniendo los ojos en blanco por las palabras y la hora impecable en la que ha llegado.

**Buena suerte, doctor Watson.**

**-MH**

Al mismo tiempo, un Sherlock bastante congelado y una Rosie abrigada de más, entran en la habitación, con el abrigo revoloteando y mejillas rojas por el viento.

-¡Pá!- grita inmediatamente. -¡ShLock an ‘Osie ven patos!

Les sonríe mientras Sherlock la deja. Diminutas manoplas son quitadas y apartadas mientras camina con dificultad hacia John por el exceso de capas, los brazos estirados, y le quita la ropa de invierno consiguiendo darle un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de que salga corriendo hacia su caja pequeña de juguetes.

Sherlock está todavía en la puerta, jugueteando con el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de quitárselo finalmente y colgar el Belstaff, todo el rato mirando con curiosidad a John.

_Me pregunto en qué piensa ¿Lo ha descubierto o ni se lo ha imaginado?_

_Esconderle algo a Sherlock durante tanto tiempo no es una tarea que muchos pueden hacer…_

Retrocede hasta la mesa, cogiendo el sobre y se aclara la garganta mientras una nueva corriente de pánico le atraviesa. La tetera silba en la cocina pero ni siquiera registra el sonido.

* * *

 

-¿John?- pregunta, entrando en la habitación, observando los ojos de su compañero mirando hacia abajo y las manos normalmente firmes jugueteando con un sobre grande.

-¿John? ¿El té? ¿John? ¡JOHN!

Rosie salta y él da un respingo. Se mueve para acariciarle la cabeza y rápidamente se gura hacia la cocina para apagar el chirriante silbido de la tetera. Ni siquiera tenía pensado decirlo tan alto pero parecía la única forma de traer de vuelta a John de donde fuera que su mente se hubiera ido.

Alcanza sus tazas mientras John aparece en la puerta.

-Olvida el té, Sherlock. Ven y siéntate.

-No pasa nada John, tengo…

-¡OLVIDA EL PUÑETERO TÉ, SHERLOCK!

Rosie gimotea por el volumen y el tono de la voz de John y su voz pequeña pero seria le regaña.

-¡Pá! ¡No grites a papá!

Ambos hombres se detienen y se giran hacia ella con esa última palabra.

Sherlock se gira hacia John y encuentra en su expresión una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza.

Necesita arreglar esto. No está realmente seguro de lo que hay detrás pero sabiendo completamente que era la ansiedad y no la rabia lo que lo había alimentado.

Da dos largos pasos hacia ella y se agacha para hablarle.

-Está bien pequeña abeja, papi no está gritándole a—mira a John antes de acabar—papá.

La coge en brazos y continúa, –Sentémonos y podremos descubrir lo que tu papi quiere decir ¿vale?- sus ojos pasando de su cara a la de John, que se ha asentado en algo arrepentido mientras se gira y en silencio sale de la cocina, Sherlock con Rosie sentándose en el sofá.

_John está nervioso. Esto es algo significativo entonces, John nunca alza la voz delante de ella._

John se detiene en frente de los dos, todavía jugueteando con ese sobre.

Sherlock se desliza y pone a Rosie sobre su regazo, dejándole sitio a John para sentarse si quiere. Ojeando el sobre con un poco de inquietud.

John se sienta y coge aire, girándose a un lado para estar cara a cara con ellos.

No tiene ni idea de lo que tiene a John tan nervioso y el mismo está poniéndose ligeramente nerviosos también sobre qué puede estar pasando. No sabe y de verdad no le gusta el no saber.

Sospecha que tiene que ver con él. O posiblemente Rosie. Sin embargo, la postura tensa de John y su anterior comportamiento le hacen dudad de que sea algo bueno.

Abre su boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que John lo hace.

-John, lo siento si…

-Sherlock…sabes que yo…

Ambos paran y se ríen un poco antes de que Sherlock ceda y John continúe, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla.

_Tocar y reír no puede significar algo **malo** ¿no?_

En segundos la mano de John aprieta su rodilla, Rosie está tirando de su brazo, poniéndole la palma hacia arriba y colocándola encima de la de su padre.

-Manos papi, no gritas, ¿pofa?- su cara es tan seria como lo puede ser la de una niña de 2 años.

La ansiedad parece irse de la cara de John, reemplazada con tierna adoración, mientras coge su pequeña mano con la suya libre y Sherlock le da un beso en el pelo.

-Lo siento amor, papi no volverá a gritar-, luego a Sherlock. –Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Probablemente haya fastidiado esto. Estas cosas se me dan tan mal.

Sherlock le aprieta la mano.

-Está bien, John-, le responde mientras John le devuelve el apretón. El sobre ahora sobre el regazo de John. Inclina su cabeza hacia ahí y continúa. – ¿Puedo asumir totalmente que **eso** tiene algo que ver?

La curiosidad le está matando pero obviamente esto significa algo para John o sea que no presiona.

-Sí. Vale. Dios, quería hacer esto mucho mejor pero desde que el primer intento se fue a la mierda—Sherlock le cubre las orejas a Rosie y John hace lo que puede por no reírse—Yo…bueno, ten. Cógelo-. Su mano está temblando ligeramente mientras Sherlock coge el sobre. –Es más que una cosa. Empieza con los dos primeros cuando los saques…

Aparta a Rosie de su regazo para sentarla entre los dos mientras abre el sobre lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa más hacia John, quien tan solo sonría, y saca una pequeña pila de papeles.

Mira hacia abajo, ve la parte de arriba del documento, y se paraliza…

* * *

 

John solo puede esperar y ver como los ojos de Sherlock se abren como platos mientras lee el papel una vez, luego dos, dándole la vuelta hacia la segunda página, luego otra vez. Sus ojos, líquidos y suaves, se alzan para encontrar los de John y un ahogado –Ohhhh, John…- es todo lo que le sale cuando intenta hablar.

Los ojos de Sherlock se vuelven hacia Rosie, luego hacia John otra vez, y luego hacia los papeles en sus manos. John capta el ligero brillo de humedad en ellos antes de que parpadee, y sus propios ojos le pican un poco mientras su pecho se aprieta con cariño por la mirada de puro asombro en la cara de su compañero.

-John., susurra mirando de nuevo los papeles –John, yo, no sé qué… ¿estás seguro?

Rosie se sienta en silencio, mirando curiosamente de un hombre a otro.

John se estira sobre ella para apartar tiernamente un mechón de pelo de los ojos de su compañero.

-Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo estoy. Quiero decir, si tú quieres…dios, de verdad espero que quieras…no **tienes** que hacerlo…pero después de lo que pasó-conmigo, bueno, yo…yo…de verdad espero que quieras…

Sherlock se inclina para darle un ligero beso largo en la boca.

-Así que, ¿esto significa que ella sería…legalmente…mía?

-Sí. **Nuestra** , Sherlock. Juntos. Se merece dos padres que la cuiden. Que la quieran, y que se amen el uno al otro. Todo está solucionado, solo necesita tu firma…si es lo que quieres por supuesto. Aunque quizá quieras acabar de leer el último papel. Ese es un poco importante. Si hacemos esto, esa parte…debería ser una decisión en común.

Sherlock levanta una ceja curiosa y se acomoda para sacar un tercer papel.

John se muerde el labio cuando los ojos de Sherlock llegan a la mitad del documento. Le observa mientras lo lee y lo relee y oye el pequeño jadeo en su respiración.

-¿Cambiarle el nombre John? Esto…realmente esto no debería ser decisión mía. Es demasiado grande. Todavía es tu hija…

-Nuestra. Sherlock. **Nuestra** hija, así que por supuesto que tienes el derecho a opinar en esto.

_Oh, John_. Piensa. Ve lo que ha hecho. _Todavía sería Rosie y todavía tendría el nombre de su madre, al menos el último nombre que eligió, quien ella quería ser, pero borrando las conexiones con su pasado. Inteligente John._

-Rosemary. Es precioso, John.

John se humedece los labios y capta la atención de Sherlock con sus ojos.

-Pero entonces estaba el problema de un segundo nombre, es…bueno, nada parecía ser demasiado **bueno** ¿sabes? Así que, eh, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es algo con lo que estás de acuerdo?

Sherlock vuelve a mirar el papel y agacha la cabeza ligeramente y John puede ver una lágrima que es incapaz de contener abrirse camino por una mejilla antes de que murmure.

-De verdad que **no** es un nombre de chica. Dije eso porque…necesitaba verte sonreír.

-Me da igual si es un nombre de chica o de chico. Es un nombre y me honraría que lo compartieras con ella.

Sherlock mira a Rosie y luego a John asintiendo.

-Sería **mi** honor compartirlo.

John sonríe.

-Entonces está decidido. Rosemary Sherlock Holmes-Watson.

-¿John?- Sherlock estira una mano para acariciar los suaves rizos rubios de Rosie antes de seguir. –Tengo una petición, John. Si deseas que tenga los apellidos de los dos deja que sea Watson-Holmes.

John ladea la cabeza con curiosidad mientras Sherlock continua en voz baja. –Deberías saber ya, John, que en este, como en todos los aspectos de mi vida desde que tú te convertiste en parte de ella…por mucho que pueda controlar yo, un Watson **siempre** vendrá primero que un Holmes.

Las palabras apenas han salido antes de que John ponga la mano sobre su cuello y acerque sus frentes.

 -Watson-Holmes entonces. Rosemary Sherlock Watson-Holmes. Me gusta.

Se aparta, poniendo a Rosie entre los dos, quien se ríe por el abrazo de los tres.

-Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre…-John continúa con otra risa ligera, los brazos alrededor de su hija y Sherlock.

-¿Shakespeare, John? ¿En serio?- contesta Sherlock con falsa molestia.

John finge estar indignado.

-Venga ya. Por mucho que te guste llamarme a menudo romántico ¿crees que nunca he leído Romeo y Julieta?- contesta guiñándole.

-Muy cierto. Me sorprendería más si no lo hubieras hecho. Sin embargo esa historia en particular es una tragedia…yo…me gustaría que la nuestra fuera una historia de amor de verdad.

-Ya lo es, Sherlock. Tal vez haya sido un poco de las dos ¿pero una historia de amor? Si, probablemente siempre haya sido-, reflexiona.

-Honestamente-, continúa, -me sorprende que Rosie haya podido estar callada durante tanto tiempo como lo ha hecho. Lo tenía todo planeado para mañana, pero—se encoge de hombros y se inclina por un beso—feliz cumpleaños anticipado, Sherlock.

* * *

 

El momento se rompe por un emocionado grito.

-¡Cumpeaños! ¡Regalo ahora papá!

Sherlock le mueve los rizos. –Tú ERES mi regalo, pequeña abeja-, le contesta.

Se ríe y agita la cabeza.

-¡¡No, no, no!! ¡¡Regalo!! ¿Das?- mientras sale de entre los dos moviéndose de un lado a otro antes de echar a correr.

John mira a Sherlock con una ceja levantada.

-¿De qué está hablando?

Siente un ligero rubor aparecer en su cara y espera que John no note su tartamudeo.

-N-no tengo ni idea, John, los niños pequeños son raros…

Una cabeza rubia aparece a su lado con una sonrisa enorme y empuja algo cuadrado hacia su regazo.

-¿Regalo ahora? ¿Da papá?

Rápidamente deja caer su brazo sobre la caja pequeña pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que John no lo vea.

-Cumpeaños papá. Regalo. Tan bonito.

John parece confundido pero la corrige gentilmente.

-Amor, mañana es el cumpleaños de papá. Él RECIBE los regalos, no los da-, aunque sus ojos se mueven de nuevo hacia Sherlock, quien está completamente ruborizado, todavía intentando tapar la caja que Rosie le había traído y sabiendo perfectamente que está fallando al no parecer completamente aterrorizado.

-Sherlock, hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué…?

Se aclara nerviosamente la garganta.

_Esto no es como tenía que ir._

-Ah. Sí, aunque parece que otra vez, nuestra hija no tiene paciencia... ¿podrías, eh...- hace un gesto hacia Rosie.

John lo entiende y la llama.

-¿Rosie? ¿Puedes ir a por tus pinturas? Creo que tu papá necesita un dibujo para su cumpleaños mañana.

Corre a por sus cosas en la esquina mientras John la observa.

Sherlock coge aire y se mueve.

_Ahora. Tiene que ser ahora._

La atención  de John vuelve hacia él cuando siente que se desliza del sofá para sentarse de rodillas entre sus piernas, la posición poniéndole ligeramente más bajo que John. Apoya sus manos con ternura sobre los muslos de John.

-¿Sher…?-empieza a preguntar John.

-John-, su voz tiembla un poco dejando entrever su ansiedad. –Quería haber…quería…-agacha la cabeza y suspira antes de mirar a los oscuros y curiosos ojos azules de John.

-Esto se supone que tenía que haber ido un poco diferente. Algo especial…perfecto…te mereces eso.

Los ojos de John se abren como platos y Sherlock ve como el entendimiento pasa por la cara de John mientras coge las manos de Sherlock en las suyas.

 -Sherlock…

-No. John. ¿Por favor? ¿Déjame decirlo?

Los ojos de John se suavizan y se queda callado, pero aprieta su agarre sobre las manos de su compañero.

-John. Tenía la intención de hacer esto perfecto. Algo que yo mismo nunca podré ser. No soy experto en sentimientos o emociones. Todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de ti, contigo. Para ser honestos, mereces mejor. Sin embargo, en vez de perseguir eso, has decidido hacer una vida aquí, conmigo. Un hogar. No solo no me has dado tu cariño sino también una familia, una razón para vivir… para ser mejor. Confías en mí para criar a una niña contigo.

-Por razones que nunca entenderé del todo, siempre has sido un misterio para mí, John, en un mundo de libros abiertos. Tu lealtad hacia mí, tu compañía y las razones por las que haces eso, es algo que permanece como un caso que nunca podré resolver. Algo de lo cual me encuentro poco merecedor.

-No hay nada que no te daría, nada más tengo que darte. Tenías mi corazón antes de que fuera consciente de que tenía uno. He dado mi vida por ti y volvería a hacerlo….-su voz se rompe y aparta la mirada, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo cuando manos gentiles le apartar y John se desliza hacia el suelo en frente de él, sin soltarle las manos pero arrodillándose delante de él, acercándose más el uno al otro.

-Sherlock-, la voz de John es suave y ronca. –Ni quiero que des tu vida **por** mí. No otra vez…nunca más. Has renunciado a más por mí de lo que nunca he merecido, y, como si quieres creerlo o no, eres más altruista y tienes un corazón más grande del que nadie ha tenido jamás. Simplemente no lo ves.

-Solo hay una cosa que quiero de ti ¿vale? Deja de intentar dar tu vida por mí Sherlock; lo que quiero es que **me** des tú vida. **Esto** , lo que tenemos, por lo que hemos pasado y en lo que nos hemos convertido. Quién eres, de la forma que eres…eso es todo lo que siempre querré de ti.

Abre su boca para hablar, pero John no ha terminado y le interrumpe con una palabra.

-Sí.

Desprevenido consigue decir un propiamente confundido  – ¿Sí qué?

John sonríe.

-Estás preguntando y la respuesta es sí.

-John.

-John. No deberías estar aceptando nada antes de que oigas todo lo que tengo que decir.

-No necesito oír nada más, Sherlock, no hay nada que no sepa ya.

-Hay cosas que no he dicho.

-Bien, entonces tengo una vida por delante para escucharlas todas. Solo hay una cosa que te queda por decir ahora mismo.

Los ojos de John siguen sobre los suyos, su sonrisa llegándole a ellos. Una sonrisa sin la cual no quiere vivir.

Suelta una de las manos de John y saca la pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo. Abriéndola para sostenerla en frente de él. Una simple alianza de oro contra terciopelo negro.

-John Watson, juro pasar todos mis días dando todo de mí y el resto de mi vida **a ti**. ¿Me darás la **tuya**?

La sonrisa de John se hace más grande mientras levanta a los dos y le pasa una mano sobre la mejilla con ternura.

-Ya la has tenido desde hace tiempo, Sherlock-, contesta suavemente. –Sí.

Saca el anillo y lo pone de lado para que John vea la parte de dentro mientras lo desliza sobre su mano antes de que un placaje con un beso le ponga sobre el sofá con más alegría y amor del que nunca había imaginado ser capaz de dar **o** recibir.

La inscripción del interior: “Solo nosotros dos, contra el resto del mundo”.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo había un punto de vista que parecía el correcto para este capítulo…

**29 de enero. Un año después.**

Sentada entre su papá y su tío My, tira del lazo en su pelo con irritación.

-¡Pica papá!

Sherlock endereza con cuidado el pasador y se arrodilla delante de ella.

-Es solo por un rato, Rosie-beja. Estás encantadora. Tu papi sería muy feliz si te lo dejaras puesto.

Resopla frustrada y luego capta su reflejo en el espejo. Sonriendo y dando vueltas para ver como gira su vestido blanco de seda.

-Vale papá. Hago a papi feliz.

Observa como el tío My se levanta y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de papá. Dicen cosas de mayores y se va.

El tío My es importante. Tiene que hablar en frente de la habitación. Lo sabe. Han practicado esto. Ella también tiene que hacer una cosa importante también, lo dijeron. Tiene que caminar con papá hacia papi. Tiene que estar en silencio y comportarse. Puede hacer eso. Ha practicado. También tiene que sujetar los anillos bonitos y no dejarlos caer. Los anillos son especiales. Significan familia. Su familia. Papá y papi y Rosie.

Papi y papá dirán algunas palabras y luego estarán **casados**. No sabe lo que significa exactamente excepto que significa que siempre estarán juntos para siempre.

Deja de girar cuando algo de música empieza y papá le coge la mano.

-¿Preparada abeja?

-Preparada. ¡Hago bien y estoy callada!

Juntos, caminan de la mano. La gente está observando. Algunas personas están llorando. Nana Hudson está llorando. Molly está llorando. Rosie no lo entiende. Esto es feliz. ¿No triste?

Llegan hasta delante y papi está ahí y se ve muy feliz. Va y se pone de pie junto al tío Greg, detrás de papá, justo como habían practicado.

El tío My dice un montón de cosas de mayores. Papi y papá le contestan, y papi ahora también tiene los ojos húmedos, pero todavía está sonriendo. No puede ver la cara de papá y se pregunta si también está llorando de felicidad.

Entonces es su turno. Lo tiene que hacer bien. El tío My se inclina y pide los anillos y el tío Greg los desata del suave cojín que está sujetando y los coloca en su mano. Se los da la tío My y vuelve en silencio a donde estaba.

Sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo y sonríe.

Observa a papi poner su anillo sobre papá y le dice cosas suaves. Luego papá hace lo mismo.

El tío My empieza a decir algo y papi le detiene y la llama. El tío Greg asiente y le da un pequeño empujón. Va y se pone entre los dos. Esto **no** estaba en la práctica. Pero Rosie es una buena chica y estará muy callada. Papi mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una caja amarilla bonita y se la da.

Está confundida pero la abre. Dentro hay un colgante con dos letras brillantes. Sabe las letras. Hay una W y una H. Papá coge el colgante y cierra su colgante alrededor de su cuello mientras ambos se inclinan para besar sus mejillas. ¡Se siente especial ella también tiene un regalo!

Papá la dirige de nuevo hacia su sitio y se queda de pie jugando con las dos letras bonitas mientras My dice otra cosa. Mira hacia arriba mientras todo el mundo aplaude y papá y papi se están besando y la música está sonando y ella también aplaude.

Es hora de irse. También practicaron esto.

Papá le coge una mano y papi la otra y salen por el mismo camino por el que vinieron. Toda la gente aplaude.

Esta es la parte del final. Esto, le dijeron, significa que son familia para siempre y que todos tienen el mismo nombre ahora. Su nombre.

La familia de Rosie. Sherlock y John y Rosie Watson-Holmes.


	25. Epílogo: El Juego nunca se acaba

**El juego nunca se acaba**

El borde de un abrigo largo de lana es dramáticamente quitado de en medio mientras delicadas manos pasan por el cuerpo en frente de ellos.

-Obvio-, llega la respuesta cortante, el movimiento de ojos en blanco casi audible, cuando la examinación es completada.

-Absolutamente transparente-, acuerda una voz profunda y barítona.

Ojos azules oscuros con toques dorados se encuentran con verdes y ambos se echan a reír.

La rubia baja se pone de pie y aparta un rizo de su cara, volviéndose hacia el hombre joven nervioso que su tío está enseñando.

-Daniel…-empieza

-David-, le corrige Greg con un suspiro de exasperación.

- **Lo que sea** -, le responde y procede a decir de manera experta cada razón y motivo por los que el amante de la mujer la había asesinado y cómo.

Sherlock le está sonriendo totalmente.

_Como si ella es el sol en el centro de su sistema solar_ , piensa John.

Dice todo bien, no se pierde nada.

John tan solo ha estado mirando con asombro. Es una cosa preciosa que presenciar. Como mirar arte que está siendo creado. Es verdaderamente asombrosa.

De alguna manera posee tanta brillantez como Sherlock tiene (con una voluntad fuerte y la seguridad en sí misma de su madre), y tiene una naturaleza, fieramente leal y un deje de protección que sabe que viene de él.

Todos los mejores trozos de natura y nurtura se habían unido en su hija, había dicho una vez Sherlock.

Oh, al principio la había intentado proteger de su trabajo. De escenas de crímenes, peligro y cuerpos sin vida. Sin embargo, siempre había sido extremadamente obstinada y determinada y simplemente demasiado inteligente para eso.

Tenía doce años la primera vez que se coló ella sola debajo de la cinta amarilla de una escena del crimen. Detenerla después de eso fue casi imposible. Apenas tenía catorce la primera vez que se rindió completamente y Sherlock la había traído con ellos a un caso a propósito. Incluso así de pequeña nunca se echaba hacia atrás por viajes a la morgue, la sangre, o tocar cadáveres.

A los dieciséis se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una máquina de deducir, capaz de seguir el discurso veloz de su padre y llegar a las conclusiones correctas por sí sola. Pasaba una alarmante cantidad de tiempo después del colegio con su cara contra el segundo microscopio ocupando la mesa de la cocina, con las manos metidas del todo en partes del cuerpo, moho y otras cosas desagradables.

Incluso Mycroft había estado impresionado por su inteligencia y su habilidad para leer a la gente y las situaciones cuando era niña y eso en sí mismo decía mucho.

Su frivolidad adolescente vino bien cuando algunos de los agentes se opusieron a que una **niña** estuviera en escenas de crímenes. Su tono tan llano e inafectado como el de Sherlock. No su verdadera personalidad pero una máscara que podía ponerse rápida y eficazmente para parar incluso la más fuerte de las críticas con una mirada.

Simplemente es increíble verla ahora (dieciocho años y trabajando su primer caso real), como fue la primera noche que él conoció a su marido. Su habilidad para ver la verdad a través de cualquier mentira. Para captar los detalles que otros fácilmente pasaban por alto, y todo con un aire de confianza inteligente que dejaba a los demás sorprendidos y asombrados.

Viéndolos juntos. Sherlock enseñándole, animándole y alabándole es un recuerdo que siempre atesorará. Ha aprendido bastante de las habilidades de la deducción a lo largo de los años pero ni de cerca está a su nivel. Nunca le molesta. Todavía es el “bloguero”, escribiendo sus aventuras juntos y ahora también añadiendo las de ella. Siempre ha sido el cuentacuentos y ahora tan solo hay más historia que escribir.

Aunque la tecnología se está escapando de su alcance un poco, ella siempre está ahí para ayudarle también. Solo ligeramente molesta por cómo de **lento** es para seguir el ritmo pero siempre detrás de el con su cabeza sobre su hombro y un rápido beso en la mejilla cuando sabe que controla lo que sea que le haya enseñado. Por todos los años que pasó estando, bueno, emocionalmente **bloqueado** , ella ayudó a cambiar todo eso. Sherlock también. Sacó todo lo bueno de ambos (incluso lo aumentó) y siempre han sido una pequeña familia muy cariñosa y feliz.

El trabajo es lo que el mundo ve pero John tiene lo que se siente como toda una vida de recuerdos de solo los tres y su vida doméstica detrás de las puertas de 221B. Construyendo su vida. Viéndola crecer. Convirtiéndose en el tipo de familia que nunca antes se había imaginado formar parte de verdad.

Suspira. La calle Baker. El hogar. Aun así, han discutido jubilarse. Mudarse. Quizá no todavía pero pronto. Están haciéndose viejos y la parte física de los casos se les está haciendo más difícil, incluso si Sherlock todavía no lo admite.

La señora Hudson había muerto unos años atrás, bendita sea su preciosa y tolerante alma. No solo les había dejado todas sus pertenencias, sino también todo el edificio. Todo 221 era suyo. Una fuente de ingresos en el futuro, había escrito, no que ese aspecto importase mucho. Era el sentimiento detrás del gesto.

Por ahora el piso A permanece mayormente sin tocar, en memoria de la mujer que ambos quisieron como una segunda madre. El piso C se ha convertido en un laboratorio funcional completo, y el piso B, bueno, el B todavía es la **casa**.

Pronto, piensa, todo pasará a ella. 221B estaba destinado a ser ocupado por un Watson y un Holmes; es lo que Martha quiso.

La vida es divertida. Había ido ahí, todos esos años atrás, roto y solo, necesitando un lugar para vivir y un compañero de piso para compartir gastos…en su lugar encontró un propósito, una vida, una familia y una alma gemela.

Habían reído, luchado y casi muerto una vez en ese piso. Habían estado unidos y separados, reconstruido el lugar y a ellos mismos—se habían encontrado el uno al otro otra vez. Habían criado a una hija y construido una vida juntos en ese pequeño y raído piso. Tiene la intención de sea su hogar, incluso cuando ellos se muden.

Esta bastante seguro de que al final acabará acogiendo a la hija de Greg y Mycroft (bendito sea el corazón altruista de Molly por ayudar con eso. Oh, pero esa es otra historia) para compartir y ayudar a mantener el edificio y El Trabajo.

Las dos primas, solo sacándose unos pocos años, son amigas inseparables. Siempre juntas. Las dos brillantes a su manera. Una baja, la otra alta. Una ruidosa, la otra callada. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Una Watson y una Holmes.

Ella y la más joven pelirroja de piel blanca les reemplazarían donde lo dejasen cuando se dirigieran a Sussex. Donde siempre dicen que irán. Cerca del mar. Donde John se sentará en playas y escribirá sus historias en un libro mientras Sherlock atenderá a las abejas que sabe que tan desesperadamente quiere. No un final. No. Un bonito nuevo episodio para todos ellos.

La observa, sonriendo, su aura brillando en este momento; toda ojos brillantes, pelo movido por el viento y confianza. El cuello del abrigo hacia arriba contra el frío  (“¡ **Guay** NO es una palabra que la gente use ya **papi**!)

Una imitación más baja de su otro padre en comportamiento y ropa.

Los recuerdos le inundan. Una frase de hace tiempo en una pista de aterrizaje resonando en su cabeza.

_El juego nunca se acaba, John. Pero tal vez ahora haya nuevos jugadores y eso está bien._

Se sacude de su pequeña reflexión cuando un agente joven le golpetea en el hombro con cautela.

-Usted es el doctor Watson ¿verdad? ¿Es ella su hija señor?

-Watson- **Holmes** -, corrige –Sí, es nuestra, mía y de **Sherlock** -.

No se echa hacia atrás por el hecho de que tenga dos padres. Parece que estos días el mundo es un lugar bastante mejor y tolerable y tiene suerte de ello. ¡De tener dos padres **y** dos tíos también!

-¿Está pensando en unirse al cuerpo señor? ¡Es bastante asombrosa!- continúa, sus ojos nunca dejando a la forma animada de su hija mientras ésta le está diciendo los detalles del caso a un agobiado DI en prácticas.

John sonríe con suficiencia cuando capta el interés sin disimulo en el halago del hombre joven. No muy diferente del suyo propio, por su propio detective asesor, hace muchos años atrás.

_Y todavía. Todavía es increíble. Y brillante. Y asombroso._

-No hijo, es completamente algo más-, dice sonriendo mientras saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrega al obviamente infatuado hombre joven. Las acaba de imprimir, ni siquiera se las ha enseñado todavía pero sabe que les encantarán a Sherlock y a ella.

Oye leer al hombre joven junto a él en voz alta.

 -‘ _Rosemary Sherlock Watson-Holmes. Detective Asesora’..._ ¿eso existe?- pregunta mirando a John.

-Existe-, responde John con una mirada de amor hacia su hija y su marido—su **familia**. –Lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo, pero como te dije compañero-, continúa, –es algo totalmente diferente. Especial. Completamente único y-, sonríe y aparta los ojos del moreno alto con canas y de la rubia más baja para acabar –solo hay **dos** de ellos en el mundo entero.   

**Author's Note:**

> Arte para este capítulo  
> https://echosilverwolf.tumblr.com/post/160072274743/beautiful-art-work-for-chapter-one-of-by-any-other


End file.
